The Demon's Dance with a Shadow
by DragonChick65
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian get assigned a very unusual case. They must find the Queen's beloved assassin and turn her life around by making her work at the manor, but what happens when she swears to destroy them when her contract is up? Will the pair survive and why is Sebastian so fixated by this dark shadow? Sebastian x OC and OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

What is it like to not exist, to be completely and utterly unseen, even by those you kill? Well I knew all too well. I was a ghost with no life,dreams, or hopes, a nobody with the will to survive on the harsh streets of Victorian era England. London to be precise. It felt exhilarating to finally not be under somebody's control but my freedom came with a price, I for all purposes was dead to the world. At times it was almost unbearable to never talk or be noticed but everything is OK as long as I have a place to sleep, food to eat ,and my good companion, Night. That was all I shrived for. Every night I walked around London's almost infinite underworld roads, looking for the single lily on top of a simple card on a windowsill that stated whom the target was, who the sender was, and of course the payment. If I liked it I would take the lily and note and put down a ace of spades to show I agreed. If I disagreed on the target I would put a joker card down and a threat that if the target were to die or disappear, I would go after the sender and destroy them. I am known as Lady Black and I am one of the best assassins in England.

Sebastian Pov.

I had finished this nights chores and I had rather liked the luxury of sleeping even if I had no use for it. Very rarely I would even dream. Most of which were of no importance, just former memorize of particularly appetizing meals, but tonight was different. I was wondering in a giant forest made up of dark red wood trees and ominous shadows, when a girl with her back turned away from me appeared. She had long waist length golden brown hair and wore a silver frilly dress that was far from modest, stopping at her knees and just .over her shoulders. "Hello there." I greeted her expecting a response of some sort, but she had started running through the forest totally oblivious to me. Curious I followed her, which was easy with my demonic speed. Suddenly I heard to be what sounded like multiple tribal drums layering together in perfect harmony to create a battle song with resounding thuds and bangs. It made me feel abnormally wild and I could fell my form change into it's less human appearance. It clearly had the same affect on the girl because her running took on a skip to it and soon she was dancing through the trees, twirling and jumping six feet in the air, all but flying around the trees. I was surprised to say the least at her abilities but still ran after her. The beat had a hypnotic effect and I soon stopped noticing what direction we were heading in. I snapped out of my daze when I realized that the girl had stopped running and we had entered a large clearing. The mystery girl with her face still hidden suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with a woman I recognized instantly. "Elisa," I said addressing the witch I had killed and who's soul I had consumed a few years earlier. "What a pleasant surprise." "Shut it demon! The only reason I am here is because that girl is my like daughter and I don't want to see her death caused by you. She is unfortunately destined to cross paths with you and no matter how much I try to tamper with fate it won't change anything." "So the person I saw just now actually exists?" I asked in mild curiously. "Of course! Why else would you, a soulless creature, dream and about a stranger no less!? This is a memory of mine from before you ate my soul. If I reveal anymore about her the Fates would destroy me. So you just have to find her on your own." she and her bitter sneer started to fade when she said. "Oh and you don't have to kill something to fix a problem or carry out an order. Remember that!" with a shock I woke up, her words still rang in my ears. I looked at the clock and tutted. "What a pity, if I don't hurry I will be late for the Young lord's breakfast."

Some hours latter...

"What do I have scheduled today Sebastian?" "I cleared all your appointments seeing as a letter from the queen has arrived, my Lord. Apparently many leaders of the underworld have been found dead, all murdered in a short number of weeks." He handed Ciel the letter, it read

To my Dearest boy,

I hope the Spring season is adding some color to the manor and your mood as it does for me here at the castle. Well back to the matter at hand. Recently many murders have occurred in the underworld and while this does bother me, it is not why I write to you. I fear that my dear little kitty cat is causing all the trouble. I wish no harm to come to her and I know that under your guidance she will flourish. So my request to you is to find and help the little one, who I believe has lost all hope in humanity and set her straight. I trust you will do well my guard puppy. With love, Her

" And what do you know so far?" Ciel asked after reading the letter. "Well to most the murders should have been impossible to accomplish, My Lord" "Explain." "The 20 victims all were in locked offices or safe rooms and had doubled security recently. Upon later inspection it was discovered that they had been sent a letter explaining that they were the targets of an assassin and would be killed. 12 hours latter exactly they were. The only indicator of who it was is a white lily placed on the body and a card of the Queen of Spades. All the men had knife cuts and stabs of different sizes. That suggests multiple weapons of choice, and a few of them had been killed with a sniper shot to the head through closed curtains. That is all." The demon bowed once his report was finished. "Fine, Sebastian ready a carriage to London. We have an assassin to find." "Yes, young Master." Two hours latter the pair arrived at their currently empty town house. The current house sitter and his butler had left some weeks earlier for a trip back to India. "Finally" murmured Ciel tired after the long ride. "Sebastian bring me tea and something sweet to eat." Sebastian nodded, even though he was slightly annoyed having been pulled from his thoughts of the girl he had dreamed about earlier. When he returned with the study he found Ciel looming over a pile of papers, planing on how best to investigate the new task. Well this is sure to be amusing.

So. This is my first fanfiction and I have already written plenty for it. Thanks so much for reading it and I promise that things will heat up once the characters are introduced. Please follow and review if you want to read more. If you do you get a cookie from the Undertaker and a small interview with Sebastian at the end of chapter two!

- DragonChick6592


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank NVCiel for following and TsunTsunOtaku for reviewing and following as well it made my day. A cookie for you! Anyway onto the story.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

It was latter the next day when Ciel summoned me to his office with a plan to capture the Queen's cat. "Sebastian we need to find out more about this assassin. I want to speak with Lau to see what he has on her. With all his connections I'm sure he knows how we can find this woman. Call for a carriage, we're heading to the docks." He ordered me than turned back to his paperwork. "Yes my Lord." I replied while half bowing. The carriage came quickly and soon we were both heading toward the downtown shipping-yards. When we pulled up to it, I instantly saw that it was crowded by sailors and deckhands running around. It was understandable since it was midday. Once Ciel was off the carriage, he instantly headed for the biggest ship on the docks. He didn't stop or even slow down as men four times his size almost trampled him. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to do so. His outfit clearly screamed 'Noble' and I was never a foot away from him. In a matter of minutes he was standing in front of an Chinese man who was sitting with one leg crossed over the other on a create. He was wearing a bright blue embroidered robe and was surrounded by five scantily clad woman who were all but clinging to him. "Lau." Ciel greeted calmly and got a small grin in acknowledgment. "How can I be of service to you today Earl?" he spoke in his usual dazed tone. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. Tell me about the person everybody in the underworld is talking about." He ordered. "Ah of course. I can tell you everything." said Lau happily. I saw Ciel's eyes sharpen like a dog after a bone, hungry for leads. "Just tell me one thing." I sighed knowing where this was going. "Yes?" questioned Ciel now weary. "Who are we talking about?" Ciel looked like he wanted to face-palm but instead just scowled. "I'm talking about the assassin that's taking down many of the underworld's leaders." he all but growled. "Yes, she has been causing quiet the fuss. I've lost three business partners to her, but she could be useful in the right situations I guess." complained Lau never sounding that sad, possibly even a little hopeful. "Nobody seems to know anything about her except how to contact her. I only found out myself by going through very deep channels. I never even got a name, only that to hire her you place a card down with the targets name and the price as well as a waterlily. They're rather rare to find in London but I guess that's why she picked them. If she agrees you'll find an ace of spades and the target dead exactly a day later. If you don't pay an hour after the death, she'll kill you. I also heard she's very picky about her targets, only choosing some of the jobs and threatening the hirer with death if the unwanted job is carried out by someone else. It can be quite the scary experience I would think, not that I know from experience or anything. You have one tough enemy to handle don't you my Lord?" "Nothing will stop me from fulfilling the Queen's wishes. With Sebastian on my side nothing is impossible. I'm sure this matter will be dealt with shortly." "Well I hope to see you again, fell free to come by anytime. We'll be happy to see you. Isn't that right Ran-Mao?" The person in question just nodded mutely. Ciel harrumphed in response before turning away and walking back to the carriage that had waited for us. "We got what we came for and thankfully we don't have to go to the Undertaker. I don't think I could manage dealing with two idiots today." He knocked his cane on the bottom of the hood and we set off back to the townhouse. About half way there we stopped because of a commotion in the road. "What's going on now?" asked Ciel in an exasperated tone as he opened the curtain to see outside. Once doing so we got a good look at a very unhappy detective, Abberline if I remembered his name correctly. Ciel turned to me. "I think we should investigate, come Sebastian." "Yes my Lord." and together we both got off and headed to the detective who was currently shouting at a very scared looking cop. Ciel interrupted him with a small cough. He jumped and turned around to face Ciel and me. "Hello Lord Phantomhive what are you doing here?" The detective asked politely. "Yes why are you here at my crime scene?" demanded Lord Randall the police commissioner angrily as he stomped over. "I came to see what all the noise was about. You are after all in my turf." and Ciel wasn't wrong. We were surrounded by decapitated buildings and riffraff, not the type of people the police would concern themselves about. "I'll have you know that a nobleman on suspicion of arms and opium dealing was killed by the same assassin that's been running around all of London! This is definitely something that involves Scotland-yard!" he finished seething in rage and breathing hard. Ciel donned on a mischievous smirk that was so evil it almost made me laugh at it similarity to mine. "It seems we'll be working with you than." He said pulling out the Queen's letter from his coat pocket. Randall's face turned a few shades redder if that was possible and stormed off ordering Abberline to deal with us. The detective in question walked back to us and handed us the file while talking quickly. "The man was found in a room locked from the inside and armed to the teeth with no weapons drawn. His throat was slashed and found on his body was a gold waterlily and as usual a card with the queen of spades. We have no leads so far only that the golden waterlily is usually associated with the Chinese." Ciel straitened a little guessing who hired her. My mind went to Lau who was acting a little off today. It didn't matter though since it didn't interfere with our investigation. Ciel flipped through the folder than handed it to me. I too looked at it and memorized it word for word. It sadly didn't give us anymore information than we already knew on the assassin. "Let's go Sebastian we have a job to finish." I bowed and gave a small nod to the detective before opening the door to the carriage, letting Ciel in, and stepping on myself. Finally in the townhouse Ciel turned to me and ordered "Sebastian get a waterlily and find a place to set up an ambush. We are capturing this assassin tonight."

* * *

Next chapter they run into the famous assassin and possibly the Undertaker. I was going to write more but I thought it was a good place to stop and I'm lazy sooo bye.

"Miss Dragon Chick aren't you forgetting something important?"

"No, what is it Sebastian? I wrote stuff and added an author's note. What did I leave out?"

"You forgot to mention that you don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters but your OC."

"Waaah! Why did you have to remind me. If I did own Kuroshitsuji you would be shirtless most of the time."

"Miss please get you mind out of the gutter and return me to Ciel. I have duties as his butler after all."

"No way you are staying with me until the next chapter is posted."

"Whoever is reading this help me. She's far worse than any demon I've ever encountered."

"Shut up and help me write the next chapter." Please review and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is chapter 3. I hope you like the story so far. Things are going to heat up about now. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had extreme writer's block. I am happy to announce that after a Kuroshitsuji marathon it is cured. Thanks for reading!

Sebastian's POV

I stood next to my master as we waited patiently for the target to appear. Well I should say I was waiting patiently. It had been five hours since the sun had set and I could tell that Ciel was getting annoyed as he shifted once more in his chair. Our gazes never turned from the windowsill where a black waterlily rested, barely illuminated by the street lamps outside. It had cost quite a lot but it assured that the assassin would come because of it unique color. The target on the card was Ciel himself so even if I somehow failed to capture her, she would come back to us to complete her job, not knowing that Ciel had called the hit. Tonight was the best night to strike because the elements were in my favor. There was a thick fog blanketing London so that I would have the advantage of sight while the assassin was blinded. I was ever so slightly bothered however by the lack of knowledge I could find on the woman. I had a strong suspicion that she wasn't human, but then again humans always did seem to constantly break my expectations. I had dimmed my demonic presence anyway as to not be discovered before the target was insight. Suddenly I felt a very strong being heading our way. I turned and used my real eyes to see the person's soul to check if it was in fact the assassin. Their soul was very hard to decipher to my surprise. I couldn't even tell if she was human or not, but I did know that it was the most alluring silver shade. Not like Ciel's which was a blue so dark it was almost black with evil, but a perfect blend between a pure soul and lovely darkness. It smelled sweet like fresh flowers and instead of flaring my hunger, like most living creatures who smelled like a meal, her soul seemed to draw me to it. That thought alone almost made me sick .Shaking off my very ridiculous thoughts I concentrated once more on if she was the assassin. Judging by her soul which told me she had killed many, many people, I could tell that she was. I got into position standing just beside the window as to not be seen from the outside and waited. Ciel shot me a questioning look and I just nodded once as he got up and stepped out of the grimy room and into the even filthier hallway so that he would be out of the line of danger. I couldn't say I expected more cleanliness from the building, seeing how it had been abandon several years earlier. Taking my eyes off Ciel and looking back through the window I started slightly in shock. The flower and note were gone but I hadn't sensed any movement on the other side of the glass. That answered my earlier suspicion she definitely wasn't human. No human could sneak up on me. I looked more closely into the street which was five stories down and saw a lone cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road surrounded by the white mist. She had her hooded head bent over what I now saw was a deck-card. In her hand was a silver pen and she was slowly writing a note on the deck-card. I soundlessly opened the window and was about the jump out and attack when I heard a whooshing sound getting very close. I stood still as a loud thunk rang through the night and slowly turned to see a small dagger imbedded into the window-frame inches from my head. Tied to it was the black lily and a a playing card with a joker of spades grinning back at me. I pulled the card from the knife and read the back. My eyes widened in surprise and a grin touched my lips. It read:

To the idiot who tried to hire me-

You should be informed that I do not kill children,even one as notorious as one Ciel Phantomhive. If I discover he has been killed by your hand I will take you out as you had wanted me to do tonight. My advise would be to wait awhile. It would seem that many people what him dead.

The hooded figure on the street.

My grin widened when I finished reading. This woman was very amusing and I would have played with the her more but sadly I had a order to complete. I jumped out the window and landed about ten feet from her. I got a better look at her appearance since the fog wasn't obscuring my view as much a before. She was wearing a black cloak, a dark long-sleeved shirt, long leather pants, and knee length leather boots. Highly un-respectable attire for a woman in this era. The most curious thing about her was that instead of seeing her face all I saw as a plain white ceramic mask. The many knives and swords that were strapped to her torso glinted under her cloak hauntingly. She hadn't made a single move since I arrived just starred at me through the two eye-holes. "Hello there my Lady. I have orders to take you back to my master. You can come willingly with me, or I will use force." I said politely and let my natural dark aura emerge. All I go in response was her tilting her head to the side in a silent question. "Your probably wondering who I could jump out of a five-story building unharmed?" I asked her. She shook her head slowly than pointed to me and the room next to the one I had just left. I knew that Ciel was in there because of the bond but how did she know? "My master? You want to know how he is?" Another nod. I was getting agitated playing 20 questions with her. "Since you will be meeting him soon I don't think I should tell you. If you want to speak than please to so. It is bad manners to not respond to those talking to you." She pulled a card out and scribbled on it quickly, than hurled it me like it was a ninja star. If I had not caught it between my figures it would have embedded itself in my throat. I read it in a quick glance. It read: I wanted to know why a demon and his master are interested in my services. I won't tell you my name so I don't need to know yours. I strongly dislike you and I've known you for only three minutes. So please try your best. That was where the message ended. I decided to speak instead of going strait into an attack. "Quite an attitude you have, my Lady. We don't want your services. We, my master and I, wanted to capture you. I will also tell you our names because I assure you, very soon you will tell us yours." I suddenly heard bell-like laughter coming from the figure before me who was currently doubled over in an effort to stop. I raised and eyebrow at this. I then deemed her insane and reached into my vest pocket for the butter-knives stored there. I threw one aiming to pin her cloak to the ground when there was a clink and my knife was shot back at my almost instantly. I looked at her to see how my attack was foiled and saw that she had one of her many swords out. It was angled in just a way that it defected my knife without even moving. That move was one of a master swordsmen. All humor seemed gone from her and beautiful darkness seemed to encase her. Her whole demeanor had changed in seconds and the animosity that was sent to me could be cut with one of her knives. I smirked again because this was the first person I had met in years who could created an aura of such pure rage that it matched mine. If I was anyone else I would have been reduced to a pile of fear and tears. I was about to attack again when the fog that seemed to blanket everything grew much thicker. It seemed to swarm me and become thick to the point where it was like I was swimming. Even with my demonic speed and strength I could only move inches at a time in her direction. Sound was muffled as will but I distinctly heard the sound of a grate being moved twice then a splash below the street. Seconds passed and all that greeted me was silence. Eventually after what felt like an eternity. (I would know.) The fog lifted and I was free to move once more. I looked around the street for a grate and spotted a weather grate on the side of the road. It was just big enough for the assassin to fit in but I couldn't follow. It was the perfect escape route. If she had chosen anywhere else I would have chased after her and defeated her. I listened for any sound down there but heard none. She was long gone and with the flowing rain water down there I couldn't sense which way direction she went. I sighed I hadn't completed my Young Master's simple order. This woman was going to cause trouble. As I headed back to Ciel I swore on my ability as a butler that I was not going to fail again. The first step was to find out more about her and I knew just who to go to.

I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow hopefully. Please review and follow. It warms my heart and all that crap.

"Does that mean I can go now?"

"Of course Sebastian, I have found another more willing victim! Isn't that right Pluto?"

"Woolf Woolf."

"For the first time I actually pity the dog. Also I would be very happy if you stopped making me seem like a teenage girl. I am a heartless demon and don't think that souls are flowery. Please correct that little fact"

"Be quiet Sebastian I'm not that bad and I refuse to change me story. Now leave before I lend you to Grell and dedicate and whole chapter to describing your encounter"

Five seconds latter... "Huh, I never saw him run away so quickly before. Maybe it was because I'm extremely crazy? Nahh, he just doesn't want to admit his undying love for me. Yeah that's it.


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin's POV-

I entered my second favorite place in London. The door opened with a loud creak and I walked in happily. "Undertaker" I sang and skipped to the front counter. "Yes my dear?" he spoke creepily right behind me. After a year of knowing him this did not surprise nor scare me. "I brought cupcakes!" I chirped handing him a tray of blood red velvet cupcakes with gray frosting and little skull cookies on top. His ever present smile widened and he fell on the floor laughing manically almost dropping the treats. He finally stood up drooling. "Why thank you. It's been awhile since I last saw you. It seems you have been very busy. He-he." he said as he walked toward the back where the bodies were, gesturing for me to follow. "Such neat cuts and slices. Like a work of art wouldn't you agree?" he asked now in front of a man I had killed earlier that week and the man I killed last night after my fight with the demon. "It would seem so." I murmured with a slight grin. "Undertaker, I need information on a certain watchdog and his demon that is getting in my business. So here you go." I said preparing my joke. "What is the funniest bone in the human body?... the humorous!" I giggled at the cheesiness of the joke, while the Undertaker was rolling on the floor in a fit of extremely loud laughter. There was a bang soon after, most likely the sign collapsing on the street once more. "The person you are looking for is Ciel Phantomhive. I could let you meet him if you'd like..."

Sebastian's POV-

"I hate this place" Ciel groaned as we entered the Undertaker's looking for information on the assassin once again. "Welcome little earl." the Undertaker cooed right behind my master. Ciel jumped like always, while I just sighed with annoyance. "Are you here about the prettily sliced up baddies, My Lord?" the reaper asked between giggles. He had what looked like dried blood and gray stuff all around his mouth, making him even more strange. "Yes what can you tell up about the assassin that is on the loose?" Ciel asked unamused "and what, dare I ask, is on your face? "You know the deal earl. Come on give it to me, the one thing that I desire." he urged quietly invading Ciel's space. "Fine, do it Sebastian." Five minutes and side-splinting laughter later the Undertaker talked once more. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much besides the fact that the murderer is a professional and that the weapons were mainly knives and swords, but one was killed by a sniper. I believe that it was all done by one person. I also know someone who could tell you more and maybe even where to find your target. I'll write the address down. Here." he said handing me a slip of paper. "Also when you see her tell her to drop the act and that your acquaintances of mine. That should help, and as for the red stuff, it is red velvet crumbs and gray icing! My friend gave me these." He said showing us half a tray of spooky and slightly disturbing cupcakes. I took the slip of paper and we exited the shop. "Ugh all that time spent in there and we learned nothing!" Ciel complained childishly. I looked at the address and smirked. "Young Master the place he directed us is over there." I said pointing directly across the street. The sign read: Madam Silvia's Shop of Fortunes. "Really a fortune teller?" Ciel asked in disbelief. "It appears so my Lord." I replied highly amused. We walked inside only to be greeted by the faint smell of incense and herbs. Dried herbs, jars filled with animal parts, and other strange items lined the walls. Natural light flowed through the windows giving everything inside a glowing effect. "Welcome!" said a old woman wrapped on colorful scarves spoke in a Russian accent. Looking closer at her I saw that she had fiery red hair, multiple warts on her face as well as a hooked nose and too much make up on. She looked like a witch and something was off about her, she smelled strongly like magic. "Have you gentlemen come to have you fortunes read?" she asked over zealously. "No we have just come from our acquaintance the Undertaker's looking for information." I told her. "Also drop the act, please" I finished. "Fine but it isn't half as fun." she responded dropping the accent and sounded a lot younger. She held one of her wizened hands up, that were covered in flashy rings, and pulled one off. Suddenly we were starring at a fairly beautiful clear skinned girl in her late teens, with brown hair and no make up. She was still wearing tons of scarves and the same ridiculous outfit but seemed more normal. Ciel had jumped in shock and looked at me wanting an answer. I just smirked at him and turned back to the girl. "Any thing for Unny." she stated happily. "So what exactly do you guys want anyway?" she asked walking away from the counter towards us. "We want to know about the assassin that is rampaging the city." Ciel summarized. "Follow me, and I'll see what I can find out." she said as she walked towards the back gesturing us to come with. Me and Ciel shared a look and he nodded confirming that we were going to go with her. She led us to a dark room in the back with a plush couch and a straight-backed chair across from it. "Sit." she ordered as she sat in the chair. We followed suit and looked around. It was a rather plain with dark curtains blocking the windows. The only eye catching thing was the Queen's Seal of Approval, that hung in the back. "Is that the Q.S.A!?" Ciel asked in shock. (**A.N. I'm to lazy to write it out again.) **"Why yes, I get all manor of folks in here. The queen happens to be one of my regulars. I have never made a wrong prediction and you'd be happy to know that she has a bright future. I can sense that you care about her." She told him her eyes flashing gold then went back to their deep blue color. "How could you possibly know that!?" Ciel demanded in disbelief. "I happen to be one of the most powerful clairvoyants in all of London. I can see the past, present, and future, as well as things about you that not even you yourself know." I could tell she wasn't laying. "I can tell that your name is Ciel Phantomhive, you are 14, and that you have gone through things that are worse than hell." she then looked at me while still speaking to Ciel, "You contracted a demon, the contract is on you eye. Huh." she paused now looking at me in concentration. "And a noble-level demon at that!" she giggled. "Sebastian, is she really what she says she is?" He asked concerned about how she got that information. "Yes my Lord, She seems to really be clairvoyant." "But you're not here for yourselves, but for an assassin. I will need a key point to focus on, since they are not in the room. Do you have an object of theirs, or a powerful memory of them? Either will do." "Sebastian give her the flower." Ciel ordered. "Yes my Lord." I responded pulling the black waterlily taken from last night out of my vest, and handed it to her. Her eyes flashed and this time the irises stayed a brilliant gold color. "The waterlily symbolizes beauty, purity, and heaven, but that is not why it was chosen. To her it is the flower itself." her voice was faint and eerie, like it belonged to some other entity. "Floating above everything, seeing life below but unable to join it. Vulnerable, but with long roots and defenses to drown those who get close. To her it represents solitude. She respects the good, the innocent, and only kills the bad. I sense she is not human, and is very powerful. She will kill again." Her eyes flashed back to normal, and she spoke in her previous cheery voice. Ciel stood up quickly "Are you implying that the assassin has morals!? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." "Yes I am Sorry that is all I could read, But I do know this your paths will cross soon. Beware of black cats crossing your path...Oh and here" she said as an afterthought and handed me an umbrella. She walked us to the door. "How much do we owe you?" I asked pulling out a large bag of coins. "Nothing, getting to read you was enough." she said mysteriously with a smirk. I frowned slightly at seeing it but stayed silent. We exited soon after and as we were walking away I saw a black kitten enter the shop through a cat flap. "It seems only logical for the Undertaker's friend to be as insane as himself." Ciel grumbled annoyed even more so now. I just smiled at today's weird turn of events. I was never bored with Ciel as my master. We waited for our carriage to arrive but it didn't come. "Hmm." I said and I looked up at the sky after hearing thunder rumble. The once nice weather had quickly turned dark as the sky filled with clouds. I looked at the umbrella that the girl had given us and opened it. All of a sudden the skies opened and water poured down like a lake had been dumped on us. Ciel and I were dry, while plenty of shoppers were soaked and searching for shelter. On closer inspection of the umbrella I saw that it was designed to look like it was made of bones, with finger bones supporting the tarp. I chuckled highly amused. "What are you laughing at?" Ciel demanded a dark aura beginning to cover him in his anger. "Oh it is just the turn of events today that's all." I said not wanting him to become even more annoyed. "Sure." Ciel muttered sarcastically as our carriage finally arrived.

Assassin's POV-

It was almost too good to be true. I talked to those idiots for half an hour and they didn't even think that the person they were looking for was me. And they couldn't tell that I was keeping tons of information that I did read from the flower to myself. It was so easy to find a way to take them down. The demon would do anything to protect his master and that boy would do anything to solve this case, so all I had to do was play a little game of hind-and-seek and in no time I will be rid of the hunting dogs and able to do as I pleased. Night jumped on the counter after coming through the cat flap and purred happily mirroring my mood.

* * *

So another chapter down. (**Doing the happy dance.)** I hope to wasn't to lame. Sebastian and the assassin are going to fight again, I can tell you that much and there might be an appearance of a certain red reaper? Please review and the works. Thanks for reading. I also will just put the author's notes at the bottom as to not bother the many of you who hate reading them.

Sebastian: You really hate me that much don't you as to add the one person as crazy as you? Why am I back here anyway I thought you had the mutt?

Me: Pluto's with Grell at the moment. It was the only way I could get him to agree to be in my story.

Sebastian: You are aware that is serious animal abuse right?

Me: Hey it's not like I own Pluto or any of you guys from Kuroshitsuji. That why I'm writing on a fanfiction website. (Unnecessary Disclaimer) Peace out!

-DragonChick6592


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian's POV- We soon did make it back to the townhouse even through the storm that was raging like it wanted to destroy London. I was currently serving tea to the Young Master who was sitting at his desk with a look of pure concentration on his face. He had been plotting ever since last night when I told him of the events that accrued and my own failure in capturing the woman. I expected him to be furious but as I explained his eyes just grew bright and that small smirk grew on his face. I knew what it meant. It was the same one he had on when he ordered me to wash a mud covered Pluto. The look on his face was one one of amusement. When I asked him why he wasn't upset he just responded with simple logic. "Sebastian she will be working as an ally at the manor, and if she's as good as you described with us on missions. Why would I be mad that the person we're after is skilled in not only weapons but from what you told me in magic? We just need to be better. Now bring me some of the orange-moose cake from this morning and leave me to my thoughts." Ciel straightened and turned to me. "We just have to use her weaknesses against her. Both the assassin and the fortune teller told us that she doesn't kill the 'innocent'. So that means that if we put one of those people in danger she will intervene and you can capture her while she's distracted. Hopefully you can completely subdue her and bring her back here but I wouldn't count on it. We don't know the limitation of her magic and since I have never encountered a magic user before I'll trust in your knowledge and experience. Just corner her long enough for me to talk to her if it comes to that. She's killed every night for a month including the night you battled each other. I doubt tonight will be any different. Find the target for tonight and when their time is up. I will not allow failure a second time Sebastian." he said and his eyes turned cold. I just smiled and bowed as I walked away to complete my orders.

Assassin's POV- I sighed slightly at the drained feeling that always followed when I used too much of my magic. Manipulating the fog and all those physic readings yesterday took a lot out of me. I could still fight don't get me wrong but my level of magic had to be limited. If I over-strained my energy preforming magic it could destroy my from the inside-out. I walked the streets slowly once again searching for a simple waterlily. I spotted a gold one, my favorite. Climbing up the building, I read the note, and finding nothing wrong with it I placed down the queen of spades. This was going to be fun, I chuckled as power filled me thinking about my task. I sent the usual warning to my target, and watched with interest as many of his men left in fear, while others braced for the upcoming attack. Once night fell and the twelve hours had passed, I marched in. With my hood over my head and trusted swords at my side, I was ready for battle. The elaborate building was full of armed thugs, all of their weapons trained on me. With a high laugh I started. Twirling gracefully, slashing and stabbing, I realized there was a new and slightly familiar presents nearby but I was to ensnared in my work to care. I continued until my target, the McCoy mob, was exterminated. I was slightly disappointed by how easy it was, but prepared to leave anyway. That was when a knife hurdled it's self at me. I instinctively caught it by it's handle, inches from my eye. I laughed once more which echoed through the silent ballroom when I recognized what kind it was. The man 30 feet away from me had thrown a butter knife. It was so absurd and fitting for those to be the demon butler's choice of weapon. I jumped using my unnatural strength and landed in front of him, making sure my hood concealed my face and that my mask was secure. I tilted my head in a silent question as if asking why they were like last time. He was handsome I thought glimpsing his red eyes and pale face. I couldn't tell that two days ago when the fog had hidden him from my view. He then swung at me with alarming accuracy and I dodged it with a leap. I felt a dance start and I moved along to it. Before when I killed the mob I was doing a solo, now I had a partner. All we needed was some music. I summoned the melody in my head to fill the ball room. It took almost no magic on my part n their startled faces made it so worth it. The finely dressed man stopped in surprise then ran at me as if he never stopped. Doing a back-flip hand-stand **(A.N Is that a thing? Well it is now) ,** I jumped away from him. I saw another one of his knifes come at me and I threw one of my own to reflect it. His landed in a wall, while my spade shaped one landed at the feet of Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't seem worried but that wasn't a surprise. What caught my attention was that the butler could have stopped it but didn't. Why? Wasn't he supposed to protect his master at all cost. The butler kicked at me in time for a resounding crescendo and to avoid it I stepped closer to the boy. Once more the demon showed no outward sign of concern. Every thing suddenly clicked as I realized that they were trusting in the fact that I had told them I wasn't going to hurt Ciel. I had to test out the theory. I leap to that I was standing inches away from Ciel with my sword drawn but he didn't flinch and seemed calm, almost bored. I had a plan but I couldn't end this too quickly, with it being such a fun source of entertainment. Another knife flew at me and the butler charged in my direction, all the while keeping a smirk on his face. I fell to the floor and used the silky material of my cloak to slide across the floor and under the demon. His eyes flashed fuchsia when I landed just behind the dead mob boss's body, directly in the middle of the huge room. Reaching into my cloak I pulled out the gold waterlily from earlier and placed it in the body gently. I really wanted to play with the two boys but the danger for me grew every second I stayed. I might be a little insane but I was not stupid. I raised another of my spade-shaped knives at the butler when Ciel jumped in the way. "You won't hurt me will you? I'm just a child after all." he said with a smirk. I spoke using a voice that made me sound old and wizened, "Child," I rasped "I see not child here just a dog." and I flung the spade. "Sebastian." Ciel said in surprise. Like I expected Sebastian had saved his master. My knife was firmly imbedded through his gloved hand that was dripping blood. "Better luck next time!" I chirped happily sounding this time like a child. I jumped the farthest yet so that I was standing by a large window. I bowed mockingly before I smashed through the large window. Glass glittered behind me as I launched into the night.

Ciel's POV- "Sebastian go after her and bring her to me alive! Other than that do what you need to do." I finished grimly. I was so confident that I was safe, that she wouldn't hurt me. Arrogance and pride would be my downfall. She didn't even hesitate to strike or jump out of the highest floor of the building. Her skill level showed up in her victims. The first time I saw one of her victims a few minutes ago I noted how the men were all killed with one stroke. They were all armed with the new-age automatics but they didn't seem to stand a chance. Their dead glassy eyes were full of pure terror. I also noted how little blood there was. I was told by Sebastian that it was a thing only the very experienced could achieve. It got me thinking. How old was the Queen's cat anyway? If she was a master swordsman didn't that mean that she was older? I shook off my thoughts and turned to the body five feet away from me. Walking up to it I looked at Jimmy McCoy the leader of the Irish mob. I had met him a few times before. When he arrived I gave him the regulations that I had placed to control mob crime in the underworld. He was a large red headed man who was well known for his explosive temper and intolerance for failure. I was going to see him again because he was on my radar once more and had to be dealt with. It seemed that wouldn't be a problem anymore. The man in question was stabbed right through the heart and was loosely holding a revolver in his hand, un-fired. The assassin had placed the lily on his chest and it's golden color was getting soaked in his blood, so that it looked maroon. She had used magic to make music fill the room. It still surprised me and I was made at myself for not being able to hide my surprised expression. Sebastian preformed the impossible everyday but he told me that his powers and the target's were different. He didn't tell me how exactly but it said something along the lines of "his magic feeds off of evil while her's is pure." and that "it has different advantages and drawbacks." The more I learned of this woman the more I thought of her as a useful pawn.

Assassin's POV- "Crap the demon is following me." I thought as I grabbed the top window ledge a flung myself upward so that I was now on the roof. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone. Cursing lividly I noticed the figure was in a bright red coat and red stilettos, holding a chainsaw. Almost sighing with relief a ran to her and when I was close enough shouted "Big Sister!"

Sebastian's POV- I watched as the girl I was supposed to capture sprint to non other than the retched reaper Grell. "Please tell me that the girl does not know this thing." I repeated that over and over in by head, but to my dismay she practically tackled it after shouting "Big Sister." Grell look from me to the person hugging him and back again. "Oh it's you Sweetie, it's been months. Everyone has missed you even grumpy Will. How are you doing? Is mean old Bassy trying to hurt you?" The assassin nodded mutely like a child still clutching the reaper. My eyebrow twitched at the nickname Bassy and the turn this situation was taking. "You know this person Grell?" I inquired hoping to get more information on the woman. "Of course she is practically my little sister. She lived with me in the Reaper Department for over a year and it the cutest little assassin in all of England. Right now I'm on another mission to gather the souls of the men below. Nothing could make a sister prouder than to watch her little sis grow up and mercilessly kill people. And you my dearest Bassy," he said pointing the chainsaw at me "were trying to hurt her! I don't care how beautiful you are, that can not go unpunished." With that he lunged at me. As I dodged I saw the girl bow once mockingly in our direction and disappear off the side of the building. I sighed exasperated. This was going to get even more annoying and meddlesome than I hoped it would be. I kicked Grell in the head and with a few punches to the ribs and face he was dealt with. I jumped over the side trying to catch sight of her, but she was know where to be found. The streets of down town London were abandon at this time of night, even the vilest criminals were asleep. It should have made it easier to sense her soul, yet the only living thing withing a mile was the almost dark brown cat perched on the sidewalk gracefully. The urge was to great. Unable to resist myself I walked up to the perfect creature and picked it up. It looked at me with a cross of annoyance and hatred in its deep blue eyes. It was strange because most cats loved me. I dropped it in surprise and it quickly scampered off in a shiny flash of almost black not unlike a shadow. I straitened my jacket and was about to complete my order when I heard sound of a chain saw and the shirking words. "Sebas-chan you didn't think you could have gotten rid of me so easily, did you? It's time for you to except that we are just star-crossed lovers going against the world. Now embrace me you sexy thing you." With those extremely disturbing words he launched himself at me. Since I was probably going to loose the trail of the target by now, I could waste as much time as I wanted taking my anger out on this red abomination. With a smile I met up with him half-way.

Assassin's POV- I would have died laughing if I wasn't so tired from using my remaining magic on turning my self to a cat. It was the safest way of evading that butler. Although I loved Grell, from what she told me, her Bassy always beat her quickly. I wasn't going to chance it and hope that the red haired reaper would defeat him. My suspicions were confirmed when the demon in question picked me up. It confused me as to why he would do this but he didn't seem to recognize me. As I headed to retrieve my paycheck I decided that I was going to send Grell a fruit-basket and that I was going to end this once and for all. The Guard dog had to go.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Do the usual stuff. Remember that reviews fuel my disturbed heart. :) Well Peace out.

Assassin: Wait your just going to leave and what about making me act like a pansy, Huh? I hate that arrogant demon. Why would I think he's handsome?!

Me: It does say romance for the genre right? Yeah I thought so. I had to start someplace.

Sebastian: Why did I have to fight Grell, and why for the love of Satan, is he still here?

Me: Because I love Grell and like to torment you. Also I should mention that the Assassin considers Grell a girl because she's really good friends with the reaper. But Sebastian thinks of Grell as a guy.

Assassin: How many more times am I going to run away from these guys? Can't we get on with the actual story already?

Me: I promise that the next chapter is when it all ends. It also will probably be the longest chapter yet and will take me a few weeks to write. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's POV

With the Young Master now safely tucked into bed, I myself tried to sleep if only to find out more of the girl that had been haunting my thoughts. I was in luck. Almost instantly I was back in the woods in the same clearing as before. There was a small glowing dark orange bonfire with light blue sparks erupting from it, and it radiated magic. I heard laughter coming from the trees. "How long do you think that the enchanted fire will protect you?" the voice was soft and musical coming out in a purr. It was the same girl as before. I realized that she still didn't notice me but was talking to a man slightly behind me. He looked scared for his life and was shaking. I looked in the direction of the trees and still unable to see her face saw her walking around the rim of the clearing. It was odd, one minute she was a girl with streaming golden hair and when she came out from behind a tree a dark brown panther appeared with light gold flecks blended into it's fur. Then the girl appeared once again. Soon a lullaby could be heard and in it's notes flowed powerful magic. The man stopped moving almost frozen, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He then stomped on the fire,the only thing keeping him alive. Under the full moon I saw the panther emerge with eyes matching the midnight blue of the sky. She gracefully pounced killing him quickly with her long sharp claws. She then turned to me tilting her head to the side as if wondering if I was a friend or foe. Deciding on the first the giant cat padded over and let it's soft forehead touch to my out stretched hand. I could just feel the ghost of velvet fur before she pulled away from me and walked away without turning her back. When she reached the trees I heard the haunting lullaby again seeming to taunt me. I woke up with a snap and with a sigh noticed that I might once again be late with the Young Master's breakfast. A walked into his room with the cart only to find him awake already. "Is something wrong my Lord?" I questioned. "No Sebastian I was just thinking about what we are going to to about our cat problem and I've come up with a plan. So far that woman has done nothing but insult me and try to kill me. I'm sick of London and I want to make it back to the manor before those four idiots destroy it. This is the last time we have to fight with her as an opponent. Send word to Lau that will be meeting with him soon is is a key component to our plan." I bowed and walked out of the bedroom leaving Ciel to his breakfast. I too was getting bored of this troublesome assassin. It really was time to end this.

Assassin's POV

I checked my weapons again to make sure I was prepared for whatever the target had to throw at me. I chuckled at myself. With this target it was too easy. I was about to leave when I heard a small meow. I turned and saw Night my adorable companion looking at me curiously. "Don't worry, I should be back in an hour if not less. This guy's an idiot. During my surveillance of him he did absolutely nothing about my warning except clear the place out. I personally believe he has a death wish. I should get going now. Stay here and don't burn down the apartment again." I told him in a mock scolding tone. I wasn't joking though. I had left the 2 pounds of fuzz alone for 3 hours and returned to find him looking bored as flames encased the building. "Love you." I told him as I jumped out the window. Why use doors when windows are so much faster? As I set off to my destination I thought about the job. It was too easy and was probably a trap set by that midget cyclops. I was going anyway because I could kill two birds with on stone. Or to be exact one raven demon and a drug dealer. I walked towards the underground den by the docks and my inhuman ears heard the small patter of lithe feet. Once they were close enough I spun around and saw one of the target's show girls around my age carrying two large sphere like weapons. I could tell they were heavy. She had huge gold eyes and her black hair was done up so that they looked like cat ears. My heart went out to her because she looked so much like Night. I decided then that I wasn't going to kill her. "Hello there." I said disguising my voice. "I'm afraid that I have to kill your boss. If promise I'll be out of here in no time." I joked. "You are my master's enemy. You die." she said quietly with a look of determination on her face. These past few days have been so interesting. Playing all these games with so many different players. I thought as I readied one of my knifes. Her weapon swung down and created a huge dent in the sidewalk only missing me by inches. For example right now I was playing tag, and she is it. It's a good thing I loved games.

12 hours earlier... Sebastian's POV

I stood by Ciel as he conversed with Lau about the final steps of the plan. "My Lord. Tell me once again why I must act as bait?" Lau asked in his usual tone and a smile on his face while he held up an ace deck-card with the words "You have 12 hours to say goodbye – The Queen of Spades." on it. Ciel's stoney eyes starred at him and glinted in the dim lighting of the room behind the opium den. "Because I have asked it of you and because you fit the criteria perfectly. Don't worry Sebastian won't let you get injured." "My Lord I'm not worried about that I was merely curious and don't worry about my safety I have it covered." Ciel shot him a questioning look while I just glanced at Ran-Mao. I had known her little secret since I laid eyes on her. She was a killer, just like so many in the underworld. "Do whatever you want but I expect you to stay here until the assassin shows up them leave with her." Ciel said as he pointed his thumb at Ran-Mao. "and make sure the place is empty we don't need some random drug-addict to get in our way." He finished then turned to me. "Sebastian we're leaving also make sure that the servants know of our newest addition to the manor." I gave a small bow and together we left the docks and headed back to the townhouse to prepare for our incoming guest.

Now...Assassin's POV

"I really am sorry." I apologized as she gasped for breath after fighting me for so long. I on the other hand wasn't tired in the least. "I won't let you!" she shouted as she weakly raised her weapon again. Sympathy shone in my eyes and I could tell that she saw it. She faltered for a second tilting her head in a question a lot like I often do. I saw her hesitance as my opportunity to struck. I hit her on the back of her neck and she crumpled in a heap on the sidewalk. I picked her up and walked slowly to my target's destination. I sensed three figures inside. One of them was definitely the demon. I kicked the door open with one booted foot and stormed in. Three sets of eyes landed on me then trailed down to the girl in my arms. I saw my target's eye's widen and his ever present smile falter, so that his face was unreadable. "Don't worry I spared her, she's alive although don't believe I will be able to say the same for you all in a few minutes." I said as I set the girl into a chair nearby. I straitened and turned to them. "Before I kill you I must ask. Why are you interested in me in the first place?" "The Queen has ordered me to hire you as one of my staff." Ciel answered simply. "Ah, and what if I say no to your little proposition?" I asked coolly. "If you don't I'm going to have Sebastian kill you." I looked at the demon who smirked at me smugly and decided I would much rather take my chances with him other than the spoiled brat. "I'd like to see him try but first you were the one's who put the hit out on that man correct?" I asked just to make sure. "Yes." Ciel answered cooly. That saddened me because even if I killed my target I wasn't going to get payed. "It's your lucky day Mr. Lau. You' ll get to live. Oh well." I sighed deeply then said "I love these little games we play Earl but I think it's time we ended this. After all not all games last forever, don't you agree?" "Certainly, Sebastian capture her." "Yes my Lord." the demon replied as I pulled out my twin katanas that I never went into a battle without. I was slightly annoyed that I had to fight in such a small space but I reasoned so did he and his weapon, those funny butter knives, didn't have a close range like mine. I just had to get outside but if I turned around my back would be open to attack. The simple solution was to get him out of ammunition. He threw his knifes as I charged at him. I deflected every one of them with my swords I then launched myself high over his head and charged through the door behind him. I shot one last glance into the room and saw that Sebastian was hot on my trail. I looked at my surroundings and realized that the tiny alleyway was even worse than the previous room. Making a quick decision I grabbed the gutter and scaled it with practiced efficiency. I was to slow though and the butler was already outside and ready to attack from below. I narrowly missed the knife that swooshed past my neck and I hissed in pain at the one that deeply grazed my left shoulder. I had faced worse injuries and enemies far superior to the demon before so I didn't let it affect me. I jumped onto the roof and waited for the demon to appear. Only he didn't come up the same side I did. I heard a small chuckle behind me and it was only my instincts that saved me from getting kicked over the edge. I rolled to the side and raised my swords in an X to block butter-knives that came slashing down. Using my foot I attempted to kick his feet from under him but he just jumped up and threw another knife at me. I dodged this one to and stood up from my crouching position We were now standing only a foot apart and he didn't have the space to through those utensils at me any more. I raised my swords and CLASH! Over and over metal and metal hit. Neither of us could land a blow on the other and neither one of us was tiring. It was then that I realized my left arm was numbing around the wound he caused. That bastard had poisoned me! I felt a small flare of panic settle in my chest. If I didn't defeat him soon and find a potion to counteract the poison I would die. I would normally let my magic heal me but I didn't have any and if I tried too it would kill me even faster than the toxin that had now spread to my upper arm. "What, were you to afraid to fight me honorably?" I snapped as I deflected another swing with my left arm which he seemed to be targeting. "Not at all, this way was just faster and guaranteed that you will lose." He grinned slyly. I needed to distract him if I had any chance of winning and I doubted I could make him angry so it was time for maneuver B. I fell to my knees and let my swords clatter out of my hands. I grasped at my throat as if for air. I stretched out an arm to the demon who didn't seemed moved in the slightest and rasped out the words "Help...me..." I then went limp and forced my breathing to slow. This seemed to snap that dammed demon out of what ever joy he was getting watching me die slowly. He leaned over me and reached for me hand. This was my chance. I grabbed his arm and in a burst of strength pulled him forward while I pushed myself up so that he was on the ground and I was above him with my hands gripping the sides of his head firmly. One wrong move and I snap you neck." His eyes glinted bright pink with malice. "Oh I know that it won't kill you. Only one of these will." I said removing one of me hands and unsheathed the demon blade that was a teal color like it's partner the Leavateinn which I was taught belonged to the demoness known on earth as Hannah Anafeloz. The butler's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't look so shocked it makes you look human." I said mockingly. "Now tell me what you drugged me with and I might let you live...for know at least." "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see the Young Lord has given me specific instructions and I must go through with them." The poison had gone to my wrist and was numbing my whole left side. It seemed to be spreading faster than I thought it would. The demon seemed to be able to tell this and his smirk widened so that he looked even more evil. "I bet that dagger is getting pretty hard to hold aloft by now. Maybe you should set it down." I scoffed at his attempt to make me lose focus. My mind was still sharp even if I couldn't feel my legs anymore. "What a shame then, it's seems I'll be killing you before your master. Although I doubt he'll last long without you." I said as I used all my energy to raise the weapon above me head. It seemed to weigh hundreds of pounds. As I let my hand fall it was stopped midway by the demon who had grabbed my wrist tightly in his gloved hand. He switched our positions so that my back slammed into the rooftop. I let out a pained gasp as the world started to blur. It hit me then that I was going to die. I wasn't really saddened by this fact after all I wasn't really living. I was just a ghost, a distant memory of someone far away. Then I remembered Night. He was a constant companion, who had faced all my hardships with me. I had raised him from the second he was put into my arms all those years ago. What was he going to do when I died? We weren't from this realm. Would he be OK without me? "No fair." were the words that fell from my lips and it truly wasn't. Not fair to me and certainty not fair to the little kitten who would wait until his last breath for me to return.

Sebastian's POV

I looked at the figure who was passed out below me. She thought she was going to die. How funny. She did surprise me though and not many could do such a feat. She was going to kill me with one of the only weapon on earth that could actually do it. The tranquilizer I had put on the end of my knives were supposed to work instantly but on her it took longer than 15 minutes. I was slightly impressed my her fighting ability even as her body stopped working. She definitely was a master swordsman but when she spoke she didn't sound old and her soul seemed fresh. I picked her up and jumped off the building to take her back to Ciel. When I entered I realized it was just me and the Young Lord there. Both Lau and Ran-Mao must have left. I set the unconscious assassin on the couch and Ciel walked up to us from his spot across the room. He wasted no time pulling off the mask and pushing back the cloak. The mask fell to the floor as Ciel gasped in surprise. She had high cheekbones and deep red lips that were slightly parted in sleep. Her long lashes seemed to flutter lightly as is her was dreaming and her long bangs covered half of her face as if trying to hide it from the world. Her hair now free from the cloak hood had tumbled to the floor. It was extremely long and was a light brown almost golden in the dim lighting. My mind froze for a second thinking of the dream girl but I pushed that thought to the side instantly. She was familiar but at the second I couldn't place her. Just then Ciel broke my focus by finally finding his voice. "She's just a girl!" he said in shock. "It would appear so my Lord." I agreed. "Wait a second, isn't she the strange girl from that fortune telling shop?!" Oh so that's where I had seen her from. She looked different without all those scarves on. "It doesn't mater right now. We'll not get any answers from her the way she is. Bring her to the carriage. We need to get her to the town house before she wakes up." He turned to leave but my next words stopped him in his tracks. "She could have killed me." He spun around and glared at me. "Sebastian explain what nonsense your telling me." I gave him a thin lipped smile. "To put it in terms that you would understand she has the one weapon that could fully destroy one of my kind." I said holding up the dagger in question. "You told me that the last one was destroyed." Ciel said looking pointedly at me. "No, my Lord" I corrected him. "I told you that I destroyed the last one on earth." His gaze fell back to his soon to be employe. "Are you insinuating that she's not from this world?" "Exactly." I replied coolly. Ciel sighed and he sounded like someone weighted down by the world. "Carry out with your orders. It will just have to one more question we ask her. If the worst comes, we'll just have to kill her and tell the Queen it was an accident." Another smirk touched my lips. I certainly did pick the right human to feast on. I thought as I picked up the limp girl off the couch. I looked down at her and murmured "What secrets do you hold in that beautifully corrupted soul of yours?" Of course I got no response but I could sense her unconscious mind shouting out in agony trying to break free from the danger she was now in. One more piece has been added to Ciel's twisted chessboard. Will this one fall like so many before it or will it take down it's king?

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry it's so short and lame. I've written it at least five times and I'm sick of this chapter. As an apology I'm posting the next chapter with it. Of course probably only three people are reading this..so yeah. I would work a lot harder if I knew that it was being read. If I get one more follower I'll add a funny one shot. Hear that people, just one person out there on the internet. Or if that's to much effort, one review saying that I'm mildly entertaining or something. Not asking for a lot people! Peace out**

**- A very desperate DragonChick65 **


	7. Chapter 7

Assassin's POV

I woke up silently, instantly recalling the battle and was very surprised that I was not dead. Pretending to still be out cold I took in my surroundings. Two people, No!, one demon, sniffing slightly I recognized the sent of Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. I groaned inwardly at that fact. At least they didn't sell me on the black market. I thought bitterly. I was sitting in a straight backed chair, my hands were shackled, not tied with rope, and I was underground but there was a window to my left that let in fresh air. I could tell that because of the slight breeze and smell of flowers. That meant that I was close to the surface. Goodie for me. My mouth was very dry which meant I was out for hours. Night must be worried sick. If he decided to go out and search for me he could be injured or worse. "I know you are awake." it was the cold and childish voice of Ciel. Sighing I looked up at him with all the hatred and loathing I could muster. I also let my dark aura flow from me. The boy took a small step back in surprise. I then turned my attention to the older demon, giving him the same stair and a smirk that swore revenge. He just smiled back and his eyes flashed pink. My anger grew and I strained my arms to see if I could pull out the chains that bound me. After awhile I figured it was useless, noting that the metal was made of iron. My kind had very few weaknesses but iron was one of them. I had to wait until I was alone to pick the lock. "How can the Queen like someone like this?" Ciel murmured under his breath. I didn't like the insult and enough was enough. Before I knew it I had shifted slightly out of my human form which I had been so careful not to mess up and let out a hiss. I was so not going to let this dog control me and I was going to get out of here. I swore with everything I was.

Sebastian's POV

I watched with uncontrolled fascination as our prisoner started to hiss not unlike a very pissed off cat and grew a set of large rich brown cat ears that twitched in frustration. I really wanted to pet them but ever the Phantomhive butler I restrained my self. Ciel 's eyes widened and he turned to me his glance asking questions I wasn't sure I could answer. "It would seem we have found the reason why the Queen refers to her as a cat, My Lord." amusement was evident in my voice. Her ear twitched again but she made no other sound. She hadn't spoken a single word in a voice that I was sure was her own. Ciel was on the same train of thought because he ordered her to speak and asked her what her real name was. She tilted her head to the said as if considering it. Then she shook her head a small smile forming as if she found this amusing. Her deep blue eyes, a lot like Ciel's, were still filled with silent rage and the dark aura she was emitting rivaled my own, but she had a cheerful smile on her face. She was probably plotting our murders as we stood there in silence, her stubbornness wearing on Ciel 's small amount of patience. Ciel once again broke it asking another question, "Have you given any thought to my offer yet?" In response she gave a very unladylike snort. More minutes passed and she then sighed once again as if resigning to doing something she didn't want to do. Suddenly a soft flurry of words were spoken in my own language in a happy tone. I of course translated it my head. I knew the side affects of a human hearing our language but I wanted to hear what she said. "Bleed at my words you arrogant human, I have very little tolerance for being chained. You" she said glaring at me, "are worse than this guard puppy." and with that she was once again quiet. That was when I heard Ciel groan. Instantly at his side, I saw blood trialing down his ears and him fell on the floor bowed in pain. I sighed in pity at the sight, thankful that she did not kill him. Scooping him into my arms, I walked out of the cell room and slammed it behind me. Bringing him to his room and letting him sleep off the headache that followed when a human heard the words of a demon, I took a moment to access the situation. That girl was going to be a handful to get to cooperate, I thought with a smirk, although I already guessed that when I had to stop the Young Mater from getting knifed in the head a few night's ago. I walked back to the cell hidden in the basement, ready to follow my Masters previous orders and get her to work at the estate. I started thinking of all the ways I was going to make her succumb to his demands and was slightly excited. When I entered, a bit to my disappointment, I saw her sprawled out over the sides of the chair with one leg over the side and the other one on the floor, lazily cleaning her nails which was now 3 inch long white claws on one hand. "Hello there. I've decided to talk for the soul reason that I have someplace to be and want to get this problem resolved so I can move on with my existence. I will warn you now that I'm not supposed to exist. I'm supposed to be a ghost and there will be consequences if you bring be me out of hiding." she said all this never taking her eyes off what she was doing. I was slightly taken back by her silken melodic voice and curious at her use of the word existence. I wanted to hear more of her voice but I had my orders to complete. "You see miss, I have specific orders to make you work at the Phantomhive manor, one way or another." I said in mock apology. "Ah yes, more threats, I will only say this once, so listen up, I do not like being forced to do anything and can't stand idle threats." Suddenly I was leaning over her, one hand placed very close to her exposed thigh on the chair handle and the other placed inches above her head. She looked at me with a bored expression. "Who said anything about idle." I murmured very close to her face very aware of her body heat and every move she made. She leaned in closer so that our cheeks were almost touching, and whispered very sweetly in my ear. "This is taking longer than it should, and like I said I have to hurry, so..." she paused to grit her teeth in anger that wasn't in her voice. "tell me what I have to do to get out of here." smiling I said drawing away from her "Very well, my Master wants you to work as a maid at the manor for two years time, after that you will be able to resume your life." She stood up slowly and then. WHAM. I realized I was half a foot of the ground and the girl was holding me up by my throat tightly with only one hand. "Fine, I accept, but I must be able to go and retrieve my belongings NOW." she practically growled. "Of course." I said calmly when she dropped me. "but I will be accompanying you to make sure you don't run." "I wouldn't dream of it." she said with a lopsided grin and a mocking tone. Her mood swings were hard to follow very much like a cat's. Once outside she ran at a inhuman speed, not even hesitating as she turned corners and bounded over ally ways. To soon we left London's neat townhouses and entered it's slums. In about an hour we had stopped at a particularly rundown warehouse that seemed abandon. As we walked toward it I heard small desperate mews coming from the top floor. The former assassin gasped, turning to her I saw a look of worry cross her face. She then dashed to the open window on the 2nd story and went through. Following her I saw her cuddling something. "My poor poor baby, I'm here now so stop your crying. Sorry it took so long. " she whispered. I had never seen her so vulnerable. All her defenses were down as she looked lovingly at the little bundle of fluff. Unwrapping her arms, I saw the little black kitten, no older than 2 months laying in her arms like an infant. I felt the insatiable erg to pet it. She looked at me furiously. "Don't even think about it." she snapped holding him closer. "Now let's get you some food, your probably very hungry Night." she coed to the kitten. She opened up her small ice box and pulled out a small piece of flayed fish and a saucer of cream. Putting him on the counter to eat, she looked back at me. "I'm going to go get my things, do not touch him." she said pointing to the golden eyed creature. With that she was gone, entering the back room. Taking the chance to look around I saw that the warehouse was actually nice on the inside if not a little under furnished. She came back wearing a loose fitting shirt and a pare of slacks, along with high heeled steel tipped leather boots. It was highly improper for a woman to be wearing pants but I was beginning to think she didn't care. It was an improvement over her previous outfit that was so tight it would have made a prostitute blush in embarrassment. She also had a medium sized foot trunk balanced on one shoulder. "Is that all?" I asked rather incredulously, not believing that it was all her stuff. "Yes, now we can leave. Come Night." she told the kitten who had finished eating and had fallen asleep in the span of a few seconds. He awoke and jumped effortlessly onto her shoulder. She grabbed one of the candles that lit the place and threw it onto the dry hardwood floors. The warehouse was in flames in a matter of seconds, turning to her in curiosity I saw that she had already left the same way she came. Jumping out also, I was ready to chase her, thinking that she would run, only to find her standing patiently, waiting for me. "Took you long enough" she said in an exasperated tone. We then proceeded to go back to the townhouse. One there I spoke breaking the malice filled silence. "We will be returning to the manor tomorrow. Before that happens the Young Lord would like to talk to you. As for right now, a room will be provided for you to sleep in. This way." We walked up the stair case and to the guest room that had be set up. She entered without a word, but before she closed the doors she turned around. Now facing me she spoke in a very calm and soothing tone, but the words were anything but, "I have given you my word that I will work for you, but it was only so that my loved one wouldn't die of starvation or do something stupid." she said taking the kitten out of her coat pocket and cuddled it. "You are messing in forces you have no control over and never will, and while I may smile and laugh, know this, the second those two years are over, I will kill you and Ciel in the most painful ways imaginable." She was now smiling and almost laughing when she said "You may come from the darkest parts of hell Demon, but I come form Purgatory." with that she closed the doors leaving me a little shaken. Not from her disturbing words but from the fact that I saw she was telling the truth and was certain that is we didn't have her willingly on our side by the time that the contract was over she would carry out that threat. I walked back to my room and decided to sleep since I had nothing else to do. Once again I had a dream.

I was back in the woods but not in the clearing like before. I was sitting at the top of a very tall tree that over looked the forest. I heard rustling nearby and saw that the brown haired girl was climbing up my way. I still couldn't see her face but I did see a small black creature perched on her shoulder. Even in my dream I could feel the evilness flowing through the woods. Soon she was sitting next to me with her face turned away. Her appearance was different from the last time I saw her. Her long hair was tangled and spotted with leaves. Her one white outfit was now a grimy gray and was in tatters. She was covered in dirt to and I realized that she was armed with swords strapped to her back. The thing on her shoulder was a kitten who looked like it was asleep. "Hello Mr. Demon. I haven't seen you for quite awhile. The last time was 3 years ago I think. It's hard to tell time here when it's a constant fight for survival." she sighed and I could tell that she was tired. "The last time we met was before I was exiled. Everything changed after that. Although you don't care, it's nice to talk to a visitor because you'll be leaving soon so what I tell you can hurt me later. So are you from hell or earth?" She asked as the sun slowly set over the tree tops. "I am from earth." I told her even though I didn't really know why. "I've heard many stories about earth from both sides of this world, the good beings and the bad. The good say it's a dark place that only gives us troublesome visitors that need to be killed. While the creatures of the dark say that it's a place like heaven, where you don't have to kill day and night. I think that by the time I get to earth I won't be able to do anything else. I'd stay here for the rest of eternity though, than go back to that monster that lays in the light realm." She stopped talking to me and turned around. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the face that was looking at me but I said nothing. It was the assassin only she looked a few years younger and her eyes were so open and teaming with emotion. "What do you think about earth Mr. Demon?" I quickly found my voice and replied "I think it is a combination of heaven and hell where no one is on either side of good and evil but a mix of both." She smiled at me as she unsheathed her sword and said "Thank you Mr. Demon but I think it's time for you to go now." She raised her sword and brought it down to my neck.

I woke up and thought about my dream. Why had I been dreaming about the assassin the whole time and what was her relation with my previous meal, Elsa?

Assassin's POV

I leaned against the door and sighed. Night mewed softly trying to comfort me then he spoke in my mind "Your an idiot for winding up in this situation Jane." "Wise words for a child who still plays chase with his tail and I couldn't have my baby starve could I?!" I huffed and hugged him to my chest. "Let go. I promise I'll shut up." he whined and tried to get out of me grasp. I let him go and started walking around the lavish room that had dark black curtains. I spoke to him, "Do you see the lengths I go through for you, you spoiled fuzz ball?" not getting an answer because he had decided to shun me, my thoughts turned to the demon. I felt as if I should remember him, as if I had met in before long ago and worlds away. Chuckling at my stupidity I laid on the bed and quickly fell into a dream.

I was back. I was near the bridge on that fateful day. I had defeated the hell hound by distracting it and knocking it unconscious. I also used my powers to put out the fires that had started to grow on the streets of London. When I had talked to Grell he had said that the casualty rate would only be 200 people in all of London, that was good to know. As I walked I felt all the weapons on me clink and rattle. I saw the huge group of 50 or so men in black masks surround a little boy with an eye patch. Occult followers of the demented angle I identified with a laugh. I pulled out the two shot guns that were slung on my shoulders and fired. In less than a minute they were all dead at my feet. Dropping the now empty guns I adjusted my scarf so that it covered my face. I then walked to the boy who stood there in shock. I tossed him a pistol as I walked by. Without even turning around I made a beeline toward the half built bridge made of souls. Scaling it was easy and all too soon I was standing on the side watching the fight between the angel and the demon with interest. If the demon won my job would be a lot easier. Sadly the demon was pinned to the floor of the bridge, the angle standing triumphantly over him. Deciding to intervene, I started to sing. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair angel. Angels are falling down, falling down, falling down, angels are falling down my fair demon." The angel that was straddling the demon turned in surprise at me but I was suddenly behind her. "You!?" it said, but I had pulled out my katanas, crossing them in an X in the front of her/his throat. I tugged and SLICE the blades went through it's neck like it was butter. Her head came off with a satisfying thud. I was covered in blood but I didn't care, I had gotten my long awaited revenge. Looking at the demon who was staring at me, I sang "London was falling down, falling down, falling down, London was falling down but I stopped it." with that I started to walk away. "Why?" he shouted at my in curiosity. "Because" I responded giving with a backwards glance. "Nobody forces Me to do what I had to, and survives. Now go to your master and spread the good news Demon" I started to walk away again. "Whats your name?" he asked as he pulled out angel feathers from his body. "I don't have one. If I did it would probably be Jane." I paused now at the other edge of the bridge. "Jane Black" and without another word I jumped off.

I woke up with a snap. Sebastian was the demon! Oh crap. What was I going to do? I then calmed myself down, letting the ever present music flow in my head. Like most of my kind, music was a way of life. For those gifted, like me, it could always be heard with a simple thought. This song was soothing and soon I came up with a plan. I was first going to drop my always bad ass act, and act like myself, a teenage girl assassin that had many sharp edges but also a heart no matter how cold it was. I wasn't going to spill any information of my life, but I could drop a few hints to make my new enemies fearful and confused. I would exploit their weaknesses then strike, and what better opportunity than as their a maid? There was a quiet knock on the door and I snapped out of my thoughts. Looking at the window I realized the sun had risen. "Come in." I said as Sebastian entered. He was carrying a large box, which he set on the bed. Opening it, I saw that there was a large frilly dress of light pinks and creamy whites. Practically flinching at the girly monstrosity, I turned to Sebastian with my eyebrow raised. He gave me his shit-eating grin and held up a corset.

Sebastian's POV

I watched with some interest as she visibly shook at the sight of it. This was the girl who fought demons an launched off of buildings but looked like dieing at the sight of the undergarment. "I refuse to wear That." she said with obvious distaste gesturing at the dress and corset. "But miss, my Master has ordered me to get you dressed and ready to meet him." "Is this not exceptionable?" She questioned pointing to her tightly clad leather outfit. It fit her I'd give her that but it was not proper. I told her so and I saw her large eyes flash in anger. With a huff she looked at me. "Fine, but I will need fifteen minutes to wash up, and I can get dressed ON MY OWN." With that she forcibly shoved my out. I heard livid curses through the door, some so foul that I was sure not even a sailor would say them. Chuckling I whispered to no one in particular as I walked away"She's a wild one. Just what I need at the manor, one more idiot to shepherd."

Assassin's POV

That torture device was not going on me I thought looking for a way out of this situation. My eyes fell on the heavy curtains. Those would do nicely. I thought as I snatched them of the rods. Upon inspecting the room last night looking for some kind of weapon after Sebastian took ALL of mine, I had found a sewing kit and a pair of scissors hidden in one of the desks. Cutting a long ribbon like length out of one, I wrapped it around my chest to make a much more comfortable substitute to that evil contraption. With that done I set to work on the dress with lightning speed. In five minutes I had a new dress and ten minutes to spare. Washing up was easy and I attempted to put my long hair in bun. It looked terrible but I cared very little about how I looked around the demon and his brat of a master. Looking at the mirror, I was happy with my appearance and dress that was light and was loose enough so that I could run if need be. There was then another knock on the door. Right on time I thought as I pulled the door open.

Sebastian's POV

I was rather surprised to find that the girl was not in the dress that I picked but a rich black one that was only a layer thick and only covered her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. The bottom half consisted of a floor length skirt that stopped at her knees giving her full mobility. I also noticed she was not wearing a corset because it was on the floor behind her. Her hair was a complete mess and I was slightly horrified that she didn't know how to style it. Something mewed and I snapped out of my evaluation of her realizing that only a few seconds had passed and that the girl was staring at me expectantly. Her kitten had leaped and was sitting on her shoulder. I gulped trying not to scoop up the object of my obsession before saying "That outfit is not the one I chose and is highly improper for a lady." She looked at me as if I had just said something incredibly stupid. "Have I ever done anything to imply that I was a lady? If so I apologize deeply for that. Also my dress is not improper in any way." Amused by her come back I looked her over once again, and found that she was right. It covered all that it should and was in no way immodest. "You are correct" I agreed stiffly "This way please." she grinned triumphantly and I was taken aback by how once again here mood had shifted. As quickly as the smile appeared it was gone. "This way right?" she said bored as she walked ahead of me. With her in front of me I got a good view of her back. I saw that all that held up her dress on was a crisscross V shape on her back of fabric tied into a simple bow. How easy it could be to just tug it off. My demon side pointed out. We entered the Young Lord's townhouse study which was very similar to the one in his manor. I knocked and there was a dull "Enter" as a response. When Ciel saw our guest he blushed his face turning beet red. Regaining control of himself he commanded "Take that sorry excuse of an outfit off!" a small smirk spread on her face and she said "Yes My Lord" and with a flick of her wrist on the bow, her dress fell to the ground. Ciel 's eyes were know the size of dinner plates and I felt a pang of disappointment when I saw that she wasn't completely naked but wearing a frilly dress slip that still covered her shoulders and gathered around her knees like her dress did. "S-Sebastian find this girl something else to wear!" he shouted clearly embarrassed and mad. "Of course my Lord" with that I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her outside the study. Her cat was following us like a silent shadow. She didn't show and sign of shame and I had to ask. Did she have any form of modesty at all!? With a sigh I walked her down the hall, past her room, and to mine. "Since it would seem dresses are out of the question, why don't we try something else?" I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of pants and a button up T-shirt. Handing them to her I saw her puzzled expression. "You may not have noticed this, but I am just a little smaller than you." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement. "Of course" I replied tossing her the small sewing kit from the night stand. She took it and nodded once walking into my bathroom. A few minutes latter she reemerged wearing what looked like a perfectly tailored outfit. "Very unladylike but it will do." she laughed. Trying not to smirk at the sight I led her back up to the study.

Assassin's POV

Ciel was clearly not happy, not that I cared in the slightest. I smiled venomously letting the desire to murder him ooze out. "As your Master I order you to stop that in my presence. Is that understood?" "Of course my lord." I said with a bow, holding my rage in and letting my fake happy self show. "Good, now let us get down to business. What are you?" I truly didn't want to answer but I had no choice. "I am one of the dark Fay from the Grim forest." "Fay as in a fairy." he asked incredulously. I scowled and said. "Don't compare me to those defenseless bimbos. Among many differences between the two species my kind don't have wings." he nodded in understanding. "Where is Grim forest?" he asked. "It is most commonly known a Purgatory my Lord." I said with bright cheerfulness. He paled several shades lighter. "Yeah that one." I said with a happy nod of my head. He cleared his throat, then continued "How old are you?" "17." "Why did you become an assassin?" "Because I like it. Also because I am very good at killing and scaring people." I said with a creepy giggle. "I see, how do you know the Queen." "Long story short, I was hired to kill her, but she was nice so we had tea and talked all night. She found out that I was cat like, so now she keeps referring to me as her kitty. I still see her on occasion even though she is a bit loony." his eye brow twitched when I insulted her. "I told her so myself once and she wholeheartedly agreed." I responded in my defense. "Finally what is your name?" "I don't have one, if I did it would probably be Jane. Jane black." I watched as it was Sebastian's turn to pale.

Sebastian's POV

The name triggered that awful memory of the Angel, and my almost demise. I underestimated it's power and was about to be killed, when out of nowhere, a girl clad in leather, armed to the teeth, and wearing a mask sneaked up on the Angel all the while singing that accursed rhyme. The angle had a look of pure rage and fear on it's face as she killed it. She said she didn't like to be controlled, and said right before she jumped off the 100 ft bridge that her name was Jane Black. When I returned to my master he was surrounded by corpses and held a pistol. When I asked what happened he had said that a strange girl with machine guns saved him. With no face to link to the girl we just let her go, until now that is. I paled when I realized that she would probably do to us the same thing she did the angel if we didn't turn her to our side soon. "One small question for you my Lord." "Yes?" "What kind of maid do you want me to be?" His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Explain." "Well clearly my normal self won't work." as she said this the alluring darkness within her returned as well as murderous intent. "So do you want me to be strict and business like?" she said coldly and stood up strait like a solider Then snapped her fingers. Her outfit changed to a plain dull gray maid's uniform and she had a slight scowl on her face, no emotions could be read off of her. "Or super cheerful and clumsy," She had a large smile on her face that I wouldn't have been able to tell was fake and her voice was bright and too cheerful but she seemed to have lost all her gracefulness. Her uniform turned light blue and was puffy. She acted like Mey-Rin. "Or even better, and this one is close to my heart, the silent and mysterious goth type?" and with a snap of her figures her bangs that had been pushed to the side fell over her eyes. She was wearing a modest black and silver maid uniform with pants instead of a shirt and a black choker. Her outfit also at thin chains hanging at her waist with a small cross hanging from it. Her aura was still dark but not murderous and appeared almost meek without the bright eyes being able to be seen. "Will this do my Lord?" she asked softly. Ciel was flat out starring at her, mouth slightly open at the display of her magic. "Ahem. Yes... Yes that will do I'm sure. Your dismissed." Jane bowed and slipped out but not before I saw her kitten sitting in her jacket pocket. "Sebastian, prepare to return to the manor with Jane." Ciel ordered. "Yes my Lord." As I was almost out the door he called out to me, "and Sebastian find out everything you can on her and what she is." I bowed and walked out only to come face to face with Jane who looked annoyed. "Sebastian I will need my weapons back eventually, you do know that don't you? It's really isn't a matter of if I should be armed or not, because I always am, even now." She spoke in the quiet tone I had heard a few seconds earlier but it lost whatever soft warmth it had held and now was ice cold. "Really?" I asked not believing her, I had been watching her like a hawk and was certain that she had not gone for a weapon. Thunk, clank, clatter, clank, the noise continued as improvised weapon and improvised weapon landed on the floor in front of me. Some were made of wood and others twisted metal. Starring in disbelief I saw her snap her figures once again and a pair of swords were strapped to her back, another snap and they were gone. "Do you see why, I would like my actual knifes back? These aren't as good." She said like a sullen child. "When did you have time to get these?" I asked trying to see where I had messed up. "I only need a few hours of sleep, and was nocturnal until today." "Fine." I gave in. This would definitely be the last time I underestimated her. If I did it again, I might not find her in such a good mood and would be long dead before I realized my mistake. As I led her back to her room I heard her mutter "I know that, you don't have to remind me...I don't like them either...I can't just kill them. I'd like to believe my word means something...you shush, I now your unhappy but hey we've been through worse." Was she crazy? There was no one here but me and her. I heard her cat meow angrily. "Be quiet he'll think I'm more crazy than I am." Oh, screw this, I'll just ask. "Is there a problem Miss Jane?" "Not at all!" she said a little to quickly. I stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to her with an eye brow raised. "Fine." she omitted "It was about time you two properly met anyway." she took the kitten out of her pocket and set him on the floor. The small creature sat there with his head cocked to the side, sharp eyes wide in a question. Yep Jane had lost it, if she ever had it to begin with. "Night show Sebastian your other form." The cat nodded and burst into a cloud of black smoke. Well that didn't happen every day. Standing in his place was a little boy about four in plain all black cloths. He had straight black hair that was just above his shoulders and large golden eyes. He had sharp features for some one so young and pale skin. He quickly ran over to Jane and hid behind he legs peeking at me with curious eyes. "Sebastian meet my familiar Night." "Night honey, this is ridiculous. Your fearless as a cat. What is so different in this form, huh?" She bent down to his level. He said nothing just looked into her eyes. "Humans are not useless and stop moping because you don't have claws." Night harrumphed then looked at me pointedly and growled very unlike a human. "Night I said no killing." Jane chided motherly. It was clear that they were talking telepathically. "So he can turn into a human?" "Yes but he hates it because it is so defenseless and ungraceful. You can turn back now." She cooed at him. Soon Night was back into kitten form and happily resting in her pocket. "Anything else I should know?" I asked putting a double meaning behind my words. "Probably but I won't be the one telling you." She walked into her room and pulled out her bag. "I'm ready to go." she said quietly. In a matter of minutes we were on our way out of London and heading back to the manor.

* * *

**So there ya go. I hope this was longer and better. I had written this chapter months ago, so sorry if not everything fits with the story. In the next chapter Jane meets the house staff. How will they respond to her? Follow or don't see if I care. Humph! Five seconds later... Please follow I care a lot, probably more than I should. Or review and tell me what I should do next and if I need to do bother Ciel in some totally unnecessary way that will leave every character involved humiliated.**

**Characters: What!?**

**Muhahaha. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Sebastian's POV)

I was steering the horses back to the manor while the young master and Jane talked in the carriage.

(Jane's POV)

I looked at Ciel for a few seconds before I decided to give him the same warning as I did Sebastian. It was after all not to late for me to go back underground. "My Lord may I have a word with you please?" He looked up from his gaze out the window with a snap. "Yes, what do you want to speak about?" "I thought you should know all the risks you are taking by hiring me." He nodded for me to continue. "As you know I am a ghost. I should be living inside the shadows. I've excepted that fact long ago, but you by dragging me out, have clearly not. There is a reason I say in the shadows and I'm sure you know it." "To hide." he voiced his thought out loud. A cruel smile tugged on my lips. "Exactly. I am being hunted by a very powerful being and by resurfacing I am putting a target on your back. A very big and bright one that you will never lose even after I have killed you. So I want you to be sure that you are making the right choice because if you're not we will all be the ones to suffer." "Are you trying to back out on your word?" He demanded and his face showed no sign of uncertainty. It is a terrible flaw to be that prideful and certain. "Of course not my Lord. I will follow you to the very end." I said reminding him of my promise to destroy him.

An hour had passed and I was getting bored. It was time to play 20 questions. "So my lord may I be as bold as to ask who resides at the manor besides you and the demon?" I asked softly. I had changed my voice from the loud strong one to one that befitted a shy maid. It was easy to adjust to this meek voice and I now used it without thinking. "Fine" stated Ciel as stoic as ever. "I have five useless servants at the manor. The chef is Baldroy, the maid is Mey-Rin, the gardener Finnian, the footman Snake, and Tanaka is the house steward." "You said useless. What do you mean by that?" "I'm sure you'll see when we return." He said and I chuckled coldly. "I'm sure I will." At that time Night who had been napping in my large tail coat pocket, decided to make his presence known. "Meow" he cried as only a kitten could and jumped onto Ciel's lap. "What is a cat doing in here! I order you to get rid of it at once!" he said as he sneezed and threw Night violently back at me. I caught him and growled, fury over taking me over. "If Night goes I go. If I ever find out that you tried to hurt him again, my word be dammed, I will gouge out your eyes and break every bone in your body. Don't think I will hesitate because I've done FAR worse for less." I let darkness pour out of me filling the small space. I then put on an illusion of me as a serious burn victim just like his parents. Ciel screamed and Sebastian opened the carriage door in an instant. I was back to normal and there was never a sign of anything happening. The carriage was still moving I noticed with curiosity. My Lord are you all right?" Ciel seemed to snap back into reality but was shaking slightly. "Yes but Jane and her cat," he paused with distaste then sneezed again "will be sitting up with you from now on. "Yes my Lord." we both said at the same time. Albeit me more sarcastically.

Soon we were moving again with me sitting next to Sebastian and Night napping once more on my lap. Sebastian was the first to speak. "I'm quite curious as to why and how you scared the Young Master so?" I looked at the demon who was facing straight ahead. "He needed a reality check. He is dancing with fire he has to realize that he will be badly burned. Besides no one treats my baby like that and goes unscathed." I said calmly. "I see." he responded then stated with a hint of a threat "I wait hungrily for the day that I will consume my master's soul, I will keep him unharmed until that time. So please refrain from threatening him. I will not ask kindly again." he said with his closed eye smile. "I understand. I think that you should also take notice of my threat for it could apply to you as well. As to what I did to the Young Lord..." He turned to me as I paused. He jerked back in shock as I showed a version of me covered in bloody cuts and dog bites. His eyes widened considerably. I tilted my head to the side, with my eyes glowing brightly and commented "It seems you dislike dogs for other reasons Sebastian. That is very good to know." I turned back and the rest of the trip was spent in eerie silence. The demon's dislike of me rolling off in waves.

We arrived several hours later because the direct road was closed off and by then night had fallen. I like the darkness it covered me like a comfortable cloak and acted like a shield. My first impression of the manor was that it was impressive but as we got closer I sensed a lot of death and sorrow within the grounds. As we pulled up I looked around in shock. The entire front lawn and garden were in shambles with huge patches of dead plants, craters in the ground, and scorch marks covering every other surface. It looked like someone took a flamethrower to it. I hopped off the seat and waited at the front door for the other two. It didn't take long. We entered as one of the servants was exiting. He was strange with scales on his face and snakes resting on his shoulders. He nodded mutely to us and left to take care of the horses. He must be Snake the footman. I was ordered by Sebastian to wait in the front entrance while he put Ciel to bed seeing as it was close to midnight. He returned several minutes latter and by then I had gotten the layout of the room and the rooms beyond it memorized. The whole manor seemed to have the same vibe as outside, dark and secretive.

"Come, I'm sure the other servants will be interested in meeting you." "OK." I agreed and followed him to the kitchen. Once there I froze again. It looked like a bomb had gone off and the china cabinet was smashed on the floor. We were instantly greeted by three screeching voices crying out for Sebastian and apologizing for the various messes around the estate. Some of which I haven't seen yet. This was what the brat was talking about. I stood in the shadows of the dark hallway as he calmed them down, not wanting to be part of it. I recognized Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin from what Ciel had said. I also noticed an older gentle man in the corner. Eventually he got to the task at hand. "I would like you to meet the new maid who will be working here, Jane Black. She will be acting as head maid and her job will be to make sure things run smoothly." Oh great like this wasn't a living hell enough. I walked out of the shadows with my head tilted down so that my bangs covered my face. I let my dark aura show just barely in retaliation to Sebastian. The servants upon seeing me jumped 10 feet in the air and screamed "Ghost!" I had to try really hard not to smile. "Hello." I said softly. They were quivering in a huddle. A large smile spread across my face that I was sure made me look insane. "That's all. You are dismissed for the night. Jane follow me to your room." We started walking and the servants pulled Sebastian away to the corner. Then started talking to him in hushed whispers that even an ordinary person could clearly make out.

"Are you serious? She'll kill us in our sleep. You saw that smile!" it was Bard. "She looks haunted, yes she does." said the maid clearly happy for some reason. "Is she a monster?" Asked Finny sneaking a peak at me over his shoulder. "Of course not. Don't make ridiculous assumptions, and she can hear you." Sebastian said tiredly. They screamed, looked at me and then ran away. We were about to start walking through the dark halls again when I heard "Ho ho ho." Turning around and looking down I saw the old man who I concluded must be Tanaka. "Hello it's nice to meet you." I greeted. "Ho ho ho." he said again. He acted old and slightly senile but his eyes were sharp and observing. It would have gone unnoticed but I remembered that he had worked at the Phantomhive manor and not at some other noble's. I bent down so that we were eye to eye and gave him a true smile. Not like the creepy one I had used before. "Your wiser than you act Mr. Tanaka. You have my respect." With that I followed Sebastian who had already walked ahead when I heard a whisper of "You too." Tanaka walked away and it was just me and Sebastian in the dark hallways.

It was pitch black now but that didn't bother me since I had night vision like any cat had. I could tell we were in the servant quarters because the walls were bare and the doors were less fancy. I could sense the others sleeping as we walked by, but we soon passed them. We reached the end of the long hallway and I could not hear the others any more. I wasn't worried. Sebastian wouldn't hurt me yet unless ordered to and Ciel was following orders from the Queen. "Well isn't this secluded and creepy at all." I joked. "Yes that's the point. My room is here." he pointed to a black painted door. "And yours is there." he pointed directly across the hall. "Great." I muttered sarcastically and entered the place I would be staying in for the next two years. It was nice if not a little plain. It had a twin bed, a vanity dresser, a small table, and a shelf. A small bathroom was connected to it. It also had a huge window that looked out into the woods. The only problem was it was far too bright. I t was probably Sebastian's idea of a joke. The room's main color was white with bright yellow accents. Even the furniture was bleached white. This would not do at all. Focusing my power I imagined the color-scheme to be deep blue with black accents. My eyes flashed and the room changed to my will. With dark stained wood furniture, deep blue walls and with black bed spread it was complete. I also summoned my trunk to appear in my room and with a faint pop it was there. I would save unpacking for later. I had been using a lot of my my magic today and I was tired. To exhausted to change I just took off my dress so that I was wearing the slip and fell on top of the bed. I heard a faint meow and a "Wait for me." comment and felt Night curled up on my pillow. Within seconds I was dead asleep.

(Sebastian's POV)

I had put Jane across from me so that I could keep an eye on her and also to get a better chance to convince her not to kill us without those five idiots to get in my way. As I walked to the library I sensed strong magic coming from her room but thought nothing of it. I felt like Jane needed some color in her life but she probably didn't. I was in the large library looking for information like the Young lord had requested. I walked into the fiction section and quickly found what he was searching for. It was an ancient book that was teeming with magic. 'A Guide of the Fay' by Nimbus Flame. That was the name of one of Hell's former kings who had married a Fay. Huh, I wondered as I started reading:

There are two types of known Fay, the Dark and the Light or Fairies. Dark Fay are the guardians of the light realms of Purgatory and unlike the light fay have the ability to turn into an animal. What animal dark fay turn into depends on their personality. Besides being inhumanly beautiful, Light Fay are also skills artisans in everything. They have mastered every form of art, but music is the most important to them. It is in their very souls and forever playing in their heads. The kind of music that plays depends on the situation. In times of battle or hunting fast drum rhythms can be heard. They can sing beautifully and use it often to ensnare trespassing humans. Instruments are also a simple task to accomplish. Sadly dark fay are not gifted with the ability to sing or play music like the light fay. Just as most of the light fay can not fight. Light fay can't shift their forms like their other half's they can fly. They have three types of wings, feathered like a bird, scaled like a dragon, or insect-like usually butterfly wings.

Another important fact is that they mate for life and become completely devoted to each other. They do not have to be bonded to one specific species and are known to have been with many beings throughout history. They are wild and fierce creatures who you do not want to make an enemy of. Iron is the only know weakness against Fay. Depending on the power of the Fay it can range for serious burning, to just being unbreakable and a nuisance. Decapitation also works like with most magical beings. As far as life span goes it depends on how long the soul-mate's life span is. Fay can live forever but if one is bound to a human it will live around 80 years. They stop aging at maturity at around 18-22. Magic also ranges for every Fay, for some it is non-existent but others can rival the greatest warlock. Sometimes the Fay will leave Purgatory and travel the Earth, either giving mankind art an knowledge, or causing mass destruction. Be warned of the Fay peoples' allure, it may be your demise.

At the bottom of the passage was a detailed colored sketch of a regal young man with green lizard eyes and waist length strait blond hair. He wore silver armor and a crown over two long horns that grew from his head. He had dragon wings that curved slightly over his shoulders and two clawed hands gripping a staff. The caption read (The current Fay ruler and Light Fay, King Andres the Strong.) What a weird species I thought as I exited the library. Something was wrong. I sensed fear and sorrow coming from Jane's room. I couldn't have one of our employes in danger now could I? I opened the door quickly and walked in. I noticed instantly that the only presence there were Night who was looking startled and worried and Jane who was tossing in her sleep. Oh so she was having a night terror. I could use this occurrence to my advantage and learn about the girl we dragged into our lives. I reached down and lightly touched her forehead and stepped into her dream.

A younger version of Jane could be seen running fearfully through the forest with a little girl in her arms. "Rora faster, he's coming." The little girl cried clutching tighter to Jane. Suddenly a dark shadow blocked her path. A cold anger filled voice hissed "I could have given you everything but you chose that child over me. I will find you no matter where you hide and when I do you'll be sorry." He stepped out of the shadows and I froze. It was the same man I had read about moments ago, King Andrews. He raises his staff and shot it at the little girl. She turned to dust. "You will be mine once again." He whispered right behind her. She fell on her knees and screamed in agony. This had gone on long enough. If I let it continue she could walk up the young master. I jerked out of her and started to shake her. He eyes snapped open and she started crying only half awake. She grabbed my hand and clung to it with a grip like steel. Slowly and gently I pulled my hand away not wanting to face her anger if she fully awoke. She trembled for awhile then fell back to sleep. I set her back on the bed and was about to leave when I heard Night growl. I turned back to him and found that he was in his human form starring at me with hatred. I raised an eye brow at him. "Don't touch her again. I will hurt any one who threatens my mistress. Especially a filthy demon like you." The boy's voice had a purr to the end of each word it would have been amusing if his eyes didn't look so murderous. I smirked coldly and held a finger to my lips before I walked out. "This was becoming more and more interesting." I thought happily as I set off to fix the manor.

Somewhere far away in a London warehouse, a man sat in the shadows with an eerie smile on his face. "Soon I will have you back my troublesome kitty and you won't be able to leave me ever again. It's a shame that I'll have to kill all those people who helped pull you from your hiding place. I can't have any competition now can I?"

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update. My beloved laptop, Steve, deleted this chapter twice so I had to rewrite this more times than I would like. I live off of reviews and favorites. Might be awhile till next update and no one-shot. Well world peace and fluffy bunnies I'm outta here. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Have any of you read chapter 98 of the manga? I did and I can't stop fangirling. If you guys want to read it for free go to /manga. It totally awesome! Sorry once again for not updating I was reading other fanfiction, lot's and lots of fanfiction. Also this kept getting deleted. ****I'll try to update more often.**

* * *

(Jane)

I woke up to the sounds of light footsteps outside of my door. I had gotten little sleep last night from the constant nightmares that filled my dreams but I was used to it. The person outside my door was clearly Sebastian. No one else could sound that graceful on their feet and be human. There were a few sharp raps on my door and Sebastian spoke loudly as if to wake me up. "Miss Jane it is time to wake up. You have a long day ahead of you." "Shut it Sebastian. You know that I'm already up." I growled because I was never a morning person. "Yes but I must keep up appearances as I assume you will as well. Now get dressed and meet the rest of the staff in the kitchen in 10 minutes. I believe you remember where that is. Your cat is allowed to roam around the manor freely as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." he said in a quieter tone. With that he walked calmly away and I stood up to prepare for the day.

I pulled on the black pants, the maid top that looked identical to Mey-Rin's and a apron that went to my knees, which completed my uniform. I also grabbed my black choker and a chain with a medium sized cross that would hang from my pocket not unlike a pocket-watch. I wasn't wearing the cross for religious reasons, God no, I was wearing it to remind Ciel of his ultimate blasphemy and to irk Sebastian. It also changed into a wicked dagger if I pulled out the bottom part. If I learned anything in my 17 years of danger filled life it was always good to be armed at all times. I pulled my hair into a very messy bun because I could never get my hair into any sort of order before and I wasn't going to try now. I scratched Night on his small head to wake him up and he yawned loudly before stretching. He looked at my quizzically and asked me in a baby voice. "Why are you waking my up so early? I'm sleepy." He then gave me the heart melting sleepy kitten look that had I been anyone else would have let him do whatever he wanted. Being the person who taught these tricks to him I just poked his forehead and told him in a no nonsense tone. "You put me in this mess so you are going to help me. Besides if you do what I ask some fish may be involved..." I trailed off as his eyes started to sparkle in happiness. "Fine." he mumbled in defeat as he jumped into my apron pocket.

I exited my room and walked down the still dim hallway to the kitchen. When I walked in the half asleep servants sitting at a large table bolted up as if electrocuted. Now wide awake in fright at the sight of me they started murmuring more ridiculous theories about what kind of monster I was. I heard ghoul and vampire more than once. I took this time to get a better look at who I would have to work with. I let my gaze briefly rest on the boy with large snakes resting on his shoulders. "Be wary of the snakes." I told Night through our psychic connection in a motherly tone. "I don't want you to become snake food." "Like I would let that happen. You would be completely lost with out me." He replied snidely. "Sure keep telling your self that. I'm not the one who's 5 inches tall." I almost winced when I felt his little claws scratch me in the leg though the apron. "Do that again and I'll make you in charge of watching the demon dog." I whispered almost inaudibly when I thought about the large mutt I sensed roaming around the premises. I bet the brat/young master thought it would be funny for me to discover him myself. It wasn't by the way and I was going to retaliate in my own way. I heard a soft hiss from Night at my threat and chuckled. The servants looked up at me then with wide eyes.

I decided that would be a good time to introduce them to Night. I pulled him out of my pocket much to his protest that he "didn't want to meet the group of clearly stupid humans." At the appearance of Night they started panicking and huddled together again. It would have been amusing if I wasn't so confused as to why they were. I felt Sebastian standing behind me and whispered. "This is what I have to work with? If I didn't dislike you so much I would pity you." All I got was a small chuckle from him. Suddenly the servants separated and Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin all pointed accusing fingers at me at the same time before shouting "WITCH!" at the top of their lungs.

I could practically hear Sebastian's mental face palm. I didn't really like being called a witch so I gave them what I referred to as the Undertaker smile. They all ran past me and clutched to Sebastian except Snake who had moved to the far corner of the kitchen to avoid me. I had to admit I really liked to see the demon suffer. I had to give the humans credit where credit was due, they did a really good job of annoying Sebastian.

"It seems you've all met Miss Jane again. She will be managing you as well as preforming the normal duties of a maid. I assure you she is not a witch. Now if you'll kindly untangle your selves from me, I can get on with assigning today's chores." They all got off of him because he was using the "overly-perky-murderer" voice. "Mey-Rin you'll be dusting the library, sweeping the ball room, and cleaning the windows. Finny you'll be tending to the garden and trimming the hedges. Bard you'll be preparing lunch and dinner for the servants. Snake tend to the horses and clean the carriage. Tanaka just take it easy. Jane polish the stair rails, scrub every floor in the manor, wash the sheets, dust the library, take the store room's innovatory and manage the other servants. Once you finish with those you can take the remainder of the day off." He looked at me almost smugly because he knew he gave me an impossible work load. The other servants seemed to thinks so to because they were slack jawed and looked back and forth between me and Sebastian waiting for me to protest. Of course I wouldn't do something like that on my first day. I just nodded. "Good well that is all dismissed!" Sebastian ordered with a sharp clap of his hands.

"Wait." my voice rang through the room even if it was quiet. The servants stopped in their tracks. "I would like to talk to Mey-Rin for a minute please." Bard Finny and Snake gave her a worried look but ran off when I looked at them. Even Bard who belonged in the kitchen. I was going to have to deal with him in a minute. "D-do ya need something M-miss?" Mey-Rin stuttered and screeched. It was very annoying and loud. "Yes I wanted to ask you if you can see very well with those glasses. While you were eating I noticed that you missed your plate a lot when you tried to get a bite and that your glasses looked cracked." Her hands reached up and grasped her glasses tightly. "It's no problem at all! The young master gave them to me and I'm very attached to them, yes I am!" "Hm, If you gave them to me for a second I might be able to fix them." I said with a hand out stretched. She jumped back even though we were a good distance away from each other as it was. Was all this fuss was really unnecessary?

"Mey-Rin I promise that your glasses will be returned to you in a second just let me see them. They will not be harmed." I said in the most soothing tone I could manage. She hesitated for a second before handing them to me. I turned around so that I wasn't facing her and cast a clearing and fixing charm on the lenses. Once I was sure that they would work I handed them back to Mey-Rin who looked ready to explode in a panic attack. She put them back on and gasped. "I can see clearly, yes I can!" she shouted as she looked around the room. I gave a quick nod and said "Well now that you can see I hope you attend to you tasks with few mistakes." She bowed repeatedly to me than ran clumsily off while shouting "I'll do my best yes I will!" I cringed at her voice. It was worse than Night scratching on a glass window. With one servant down I had three more to go. I walked outside using the kitchen door and entered the garden where I thought Bard and Finny would be. Bard was sitting on a bench, with his back turned to me, smoking a cigaret while Finny was trimming the hedges.

"Bard you can have your kitchen back now." I informed him and he jumped tree feet in the air. "My Kitchen?" He questioned then seemed to snap out of his disbelief. "Right MY kitchen. Don't worry Jane I'll make the best meal with my newest cooking flamethrower." He said proudly. Flamethrower? I arched an eyebrow at him but he couldn't see it because of my long bangs that covered my eyes. What ever he was planing wasn't good I knew that already. "Night." I called out to him in my head. "Yes?" he asked tiredly from the spot I left him in the kitchen. "I want you to stay there and make sure Bard doesn't use any weapons or explosives. Do want you have to do but don't reveal that your not an average cat. Think you can do that?" "Of course like I said before they're all stupid. All I want in return is a bit of salmon I keep smelling." "Fine just don't get hurt." I warned. "Yeah yeah." he mumbled as he went back to sleep. "Bard." I called grabbing his attention. "My cat Night will be staying in the kitchen for the time being." "but!" I cut him off. "He is a mouser and I noticed that you have a bit of a mouse problem near the food. We can't have that can we?" he was about to protest again but I shut him up by saying "We wouldn't want the Young Lord to get sick now do we?" "No." He admitted before he walked back to the kitchen. I heard him yell "Hey Cat! You better not steal the food ya hear?" I smirked as I thought of all the complaining I would be hearing latter.

"Miss Jane?" Finny's voice tugged me out of my thoughts. "Yes Finny?" I asked as I turned to him. I almost gasped in horror. Some how the hedge had turned into a leafless shrub in a matter of minutes. "What happened?" I asked as nicely as I could but I couldn't stop the acid from seeping out of my voice. He burst into tears and hugged me. He was just a inch shorter than me so the front of my dress was the real victim of his crying. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please don't curse me!" I awkwardly patted him on the back. "I won't. Just try not to do whatever you did to that plant again and leave it alone until I can replace it. Can you attempt to do the other hedges without destroying them?" I questioned softly. He nodded and seemed to bounce back to life. He than ran off without a care in the world. I really hated this job more and more. I entered the manor through the side door and set of to do my own chores.

I walked into the library and thought of my list of chores. Dust the library. That would be easy enough to accomplish. I did a quick cleaning incantation I had learned from a witch some years ago and the dust vanished. With that out of the way I started to visit all the rooms in the manor. It helped me memorize where every room was so that I would know where everything was. Useing the same spell as before I got the second chore, cleaning every floor in the manor, done. Next I went to the stair case. I ran my hand down it and a clean polish shone where ever my hand trailed. I was done with task number three. Now to do the sheets. I actually did them manually because I had nothing better to do. Once they were all in the washing machine I went back to check on the garden. It seemed that Finny was working on the front of the house now so I was able to fix the mangled hedges by using a plant healing spell. I entered the store room and quickly took the inventory. It would have taken hours but I used my great sense of smell to check off all the spices and other ingredients. The only down side to using that method was that I got into a terrible sneezing fit.

Last but not least I went to the final servant of the manor who was working (aka not Tanaka), Snake, to see how he was doing. Knowing the insane manor I all ready had a bad feeling about it. I walked in the stables and found that the place was a circus. The horses were out of their stables fearful and un-groomed and the carriage looked like a mashing machine threw up. "Snake." I sighed and I saw his cowlick behind a bail of hay. He stepped out calmly covered in soap with his snakes on his shoulders. No wonder the horses were scared with those snakes involved. I could make him leave the snakes at the manor but I had the feeling that the horses still wouldn't like him. So time for a little horse charming.

I grabbed one horse gently by his snout and made him look into my eyes. "You will not be afraid of the snakes that are with that boy or the boy himself." I told him mentally. I couldn't use that ability with beings of average intelligence but horses are not the brightest of creatures. Well not when compared to cats. The horse gave a slight nod and instantly calmed down. I did the same to the two other large animals and everything was quiet. I could tell that Snake was a person of few words and wouldn't start the conversation. "Hello snake it's nice to meet you again." I said curious to see who he would reply. "You too." says Goethe. "Sorry about the carriage the bucket slipped." says Wilde. I was not going to comment on the talking snakes. I just wasn't in the mood at all. "It's not the worst thing I've dealt with today. Just clean it up please and groom the horses. They should behave now and would you please tell all your snakes not to eat my kitten. I'm afraid I would have to cut the culprit up into itty bitty pieces to free him." I said as sweetly as I could. He paled which I hadn't thought was possible and his snakes rapped around him protectively. He nodded once and I left to the sound of his snakes hissing at me.

The laundry was done so I hung them up on the cloths line. With all my chores now done and I was sure the servants wouldn't destroy something for the next few hours I decided to take a nap. I lied down against a tree and felt the sun warm my closed eyelids. There's nothing the cat in me likes more than a midday rest.

(Sebastian's POV)

The house was unnaturally quiet and I didn't hear a single explosion or crash all day. It was slightly unnerving. I kind of hopped that they all ate some of Bard cooking and died. That would be greatly amusing but then I would have to replace all of them and that would be an even greater hassle. It was around 11:00 when I decided to check on everything. It had only been five hours since I assigned the chores and I was sure the Jane would be still working. It was my version of payback since the dog mauling incident yesterday. How did she know about that? I never told her and even the most powerful warlocks couldn't read me. Why was it so simple for a Fay to do it. This could be a problem if she told Ciel but she hates him even more than she hates me. She wouldn't help him escape once the contract is fulfilled right? I didn't know her well enough to be sure. I didn't have time to worry about such useless things.

I decided to go to the kitchen first because Bard was the one who usually caused the most damage. As I walked in I heard angry yelling coming from Bard. "Bloody hell Cat stop getting in the way! First you cut the fusses to the dynamite, then you almost get barbequed by getting in the way of my flamethrower, and then you spilled all gun powder that I wanted to use to heat up the oven. Now you won't let me use a grenade to make the mashed potatoes! I don't care if you've caught six mic so far I want you out!" Ah, so Jane put Night on disaster duty. I pitied the cat, what kind of good owner would put their beloved pet into such danger? The logical part of my brain tried to tell me that the only reason I was being so protective of the Familiar was because it was a kitten, my one true weakness. I had to agree with that but it didn't stop me from calmly walking into the room and making Bard stop mid-rant with a grenade raised in the air. "Bard what did I tell you time and time again?" I asked him in a reprimanding tone. He sighed in defeat and lowered the explosive. Night turned around and gave me a glare the didn't match his fluffy face. "Not to use weapons in the kitchen and to only use cooking materials to cook." He recited like a scolded child. Then like always he started his argument. "But you don't understand cooking is an art and art is and explosion!" I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed. I questioned who something this stupid could survive and then told him to get back to work.

With that I walked back down the hallway and almost into Mey-Rin. Surprisingly I didn't. "I'm sorry Sebastian I almost didn't see you there, no I didn't!" She spoke. I instantly noticed that her glasses had a trace of magic like the rest of the house did ever since Jane arrived. "Mey-Rin did something happen to your glasses?" I asked suspicious. "How did you notice?" she asked all flustered like she was every time I directly addressed her. "Jane fixed them for me, yes she did! Now I can see perfectly. Isn't that amazing?" "Yes, now please return to your duties." With a clumsy bow she scurried off.

I walked out to the front of the manor to see how Finny was doing. He wasn't destroying anything. That was itself was strange. I walked over to him and commented behind him. "You've been doing a better job than usual today Finny." He spun around with the shears still in hand. If I didn't have demon reflexes I would be headless. "Sorry Sebastian!" He spoke apologetically. "No worries. Is there a reason you are doing so well?" He smiled brightly and chirped "Miss Jane asked me too. She's a really nice witch and didn't curse me even when I destroyed the hedges in the garden!" Of course he would find Jane nice. He chose to see the best in everyone even if their wasn't any. I also noted that he still called her a witch and destroyed the garden's hedges . I would have to attend to that but first... "Do you know where she is now?" "No Sebastian I haven't seen her since this morning." he replied.

I nodded and walked off. I sensed that she wasn't in the manor which meant that she was outside and I felt the silver flowery aura of her soul nearby. I let it lead me to the cloths line nearby. There obscured by the white sheets lied a napping servant with she arms crossed behind her head. How could she be sleeping when she had chores to do! I felt a vein throb on my forehead. I soundlessly walked until I was standing directly in front of her. I knew that she knew that I was there. My thoughts where confirmed when she raised one eyelid halfway up to stair at me lazily. "What are you doing out here?" I asked as nicely as I could but let my darkness flow out of me. It was met by Jane's similar darkness when she mumbled "What does it look like I'm doing?" and closed her eye once. "It looks like you are sleeping one the job which is entirely unacceptable for a Phantomhive servant." I replied dropping the happy act and allowing bits of my true form bleed through my human one. Even the bravest warrior alive would be running at this point. She only gave an angry huff and said "You can stop that now. In Purgatory demon visitors can't assume human disguises so I am used to seeing your kinds true form. It will do you no good to try and imitate me with it." She finished. The whole time she said this with her eyes closed and body relaxed. I knew that of course, most high level demons did but I had hoped still be scared. I felt my brow twitch almost undetectably in irritation but a smug grin spread across her face and I knew she noticed it.

"Is there a reason you are not doing your chores?" I asked knowing that she had been trapped and would be punished for her laziness. "I have completed all my chores and returned the inventory list onto your desk. Now if you'll excuse me I be having my fee time in peace." I wanted nothing more then to rip her to shreds but refrained. "What about your duty of watching the servants?" I asked knowing that managing the servants was a full time job. I saw her eyes flash gold behind her eyelids as she said in rapid succession "Mey-Rin is dusting the library, she is still flustered about your little run in. Bardroy is chopping potatoes and is frustrated at Night. Finny is happily trimming the hedges feeling content. Snake is grooming the horses and is puzzling at why they aren't scared of him. Ciel is currently dozing in his office. Tanaka is drinking tea in the garden, meditating. Your are very mad at me and want to kill me. The only one I can track is that stupid mutt. I can track them and their moods so if one is feeling great distress I know I have a new task to do." She said coolly. It was a pretty good idea part of my mind admitted the main part just felt anger that I couldn't to anything justifiable to her. Then a brilliant idea hit me. "If you'll excuse me I have a Young Lord to awaken." I nodded ever so slightly and once I was sure I was out of her hearing distance I said. "Pluto come." The demon hound was at my side in seconds and I said "Intruder." Instantly the mutt was rocketing toward Jane even more wild thanks to her cat like scent. I turned around and heard and very loud shriek that didn't sound unlike a shocked cat. As I entered the manor doors I looked back at Jane and Pluto and saw that she was crouching high in the tree while Pluto barked loudly below.

* * *

**So there chapter 9. Once again I am so sorry so not updating. In the next chapter Ciel gets a new errand from the Queen and guess who tagging along? Sorry for and spelling or grammar errors. Tell me if I need to fix anything. Fav or Follow! Peace out.**

** - DragonChick65**


End file.
